Lovely Tragedy
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Chase has developed a crush on his sibling. Trying to hold everything in can damage him more than he thinks. It nearly kills him while on a mission. Putting himself in grave danger from all the stress he needs to let it out soon or else it will be the end of him. Warnings...Slash etc. Rated for later on. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Wishful thinking

A/N: So I haven't read many fics on this pairing and I don't know why but I love it so I've decided on creating my own. Hope you like it. I don't know how long it'll be but you're welcome on the ride.

**Edit:** Thought better of it and though Bree _was_ going out with Ethan I changed it to Owen for two reasons.

1) they broke up

2) I like Owen's 'artistic' character

Warnings: slash, bullying, angst, mpreg (maybe don't know yet, I'd gladly take any opinions though)...etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter one: Wishful Thinking

Chase's P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning glad that Mr. Davenport finally let Bree, Adam, and I have our own rooms instead of those cold tubes. It's not that I don't like Bree and Adam. On the contrary actually, though we are not blood related siblings we grew up like it. The only reason why I'm glad is because I might love Adam more than an older brother. It's something that has been nagging me for quite some time and it's more difficult to hide when you have dreams of the person you like.

Despite what you might think Adam is smart...when he wants to be that is. Even still that is not the only reason I've developed feelings for, technically, my brother. He's also sweet, kind, protective, and well... he's himself.

I get out of bed and dig through my closet for clothes. I decide to throw a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a plaid shirt on top of that. I put on my converse and check myself in the mirror. Finally deciding I look decent I head downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey," Bree smiled obviously happy.

"Hey," I sigh.

"Something wrong?" She wonders concerned.

"Nothing's wrong," I force a smile.

"Alright," she shrugs, "I'll see you at school."

With that she sped out the front door. Sometimes I'm actually jealous of Bree for having a stable relationship with Owen. True, he doesn't know about her bionics much less ours but at least she has him. I don't have anyone, not even Adam, who _has_ bionics. I sigh again, I love him so much it's starting to hurt.

"Hey Chase," Adam smiles brightly walking in the room.

"Hi," I mutter grabbing the milk.

"Something wrong?" He asks, just like Bree sensing something wrong.

"No," I reply reassuringly.

He eyed me suspiciously but dropped the matter instead.

He passes me the box of cereal. Our hands brush for a second but it's enough to make my heart skip a beat. I quickly grab the box and pour the cereal in my bowl of cold milk. I turn away munching on a spoonful. The awkward silence that settled was finally broken.

"Sooo umm...are you going to school?" Adam asks.

I laugh a bit.

"What?" He asks nervously.

"Nothing, sorry, yeah of course I'm going to school," I smile.

"Wanna walk together then?" He almost whispers the question.

"...sure," my smile widens. He has no idea how happy he makes me feel.

"Really?" He immediately lights up.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Ok cool," he smiles.

We finish the rest of breakfast in silence. It's not the awkward silence anymore, it's rather comfortable.

He gets up and grabs his bag. I mimic his actions as I grab my own belongings. We start walking side by side. I put in my earphones and blast the music loud enough to hear but not to glitch. Occasionally I sneak glances at Adam and smile contently.

Before I know it we arrived at school.

"We're here," Adam announces.

"So it seems," I respond a bit sad.

"Yeah... See ya later," he waves and heads in the opposite direction to class.

I turn around to see Bree and Owen. What surprises me is that I also see Leo and Janielle. I make my way to my locker. My wishful self starts thinking, _'maybe someday.'_

* * *

Some time later it's already time for lunch I walk towards the room quietly and fast trying to avoid trouble that I know will arrive. Then I suddenly get stopped. "_No, no, no", _I prayed eyes closed shut. I slowly open my eyes and like a jinx I see a tall guy standing in front of me with a mean smirk which only means one thing. If I didn't know any better I would've ignored him and the others behind him and kept walking. But then again that isn't the case here. He's a football jock. He laughs bitterly and locks eyes with me. They jostle me a bit and then the guy punches me in the gut. I groan in pain as I fall to the ground. He doesn't take pity and just shoves me in a locker hard, hitting my head in the process, and then they just walk away. Just my day right?

I try to get up but for some reason my senses won't respond and I just lay helpless and vulnerable. I know they only pick on me because of my small stature and because I'm smart. The worst of it is the Principal Perry doesn't do anything to stop it. Then again she really doesn't care.

I roll to my side but pain has obviously got a hold on me. I groan and before I know it I hear Leo screaming for help. Bree and Adam appear in a nanosecond. Adam quickly engulfs me in his strong arms.

"What happened?" Bree asks.

I try to speak but felt like I just couldn't answer.

"Chase?" She asks worriedly.

"...Just some...jocks," I groan again.

"Come on we'll take you home," Adam offers.

"But class," I argue softly.

"Next period is ninth, the last class, it'll be fine," Leo assures.

I nod and snuggle in the arms of Adam feeling warmth yet pain. But slowly the pain fades only to return and making me struggle for breath. I really wish to stay like that though...maybe forever if it ever comes. I close my eyes and drift. Feeling really tired I give in letting sleep take over.


	2. Chapter 2: My own feelings

A/N: This took me a while just for the simple fact I had writer's block on the second chapter just great right? I mean I have the rest planned out and all but I'm not sure about this chapter in particular...anyway enjoy I guess.

Warnings: slash, bullying, angst, mpreg (maybe don't know yet, I'd gladly take any opinions and your thoughts)...etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter two: My own feelings

_Chase's P.O.V._

_I nod and snuggle in the arms of Adam feeling warmth yet pain. But slowly the pain fades only to return and making me struggle for breath. I really wish to stay like that though...maybe forever if it ever comes. I close my eyes and drift. Feeling really tired I give in letting sleep take over._

Adam's P.O.V.

As Chase snuggles into my chest I tighten my hold. He immediately seems to relax and let's sleep get a hold of him. He looks so tired of always going through the same thing every day and I can't do anything about it. I honestly can't believe he's lasted this long though.  
I just want to shrink him and put him in my pocket, like that one time he shrunk me to two inches. As if! If I even manage to shrink him any smaller he'd disappear. But in all seriousness I want to protect him and always be there for him to keep him safe.  
I look at his sleeping form and smile continuing our journey to our house. He looks peaceful in my arms. He looks vulnerable despite his stubbornness, which I think makes him adorable in a sense.  
If you haven't already figured it out yet. I love Chase with all of my strength and that's a lot considering I _have_ super strength.  
Yet I know he will never have eyes for me. He's way out of my league. He's cute, kind, and super smart. Yup, he will definitely never consider dating a moron like me not to mention the fact that _I'm a dude_. And it breaks my heart to think that but it's the truth. One thing I've always learned from my mistakes is that nothing ever goes the way you want. And yet for some reason I still make the same mistakes from before.  
There's also one more thing that stops me and that is that I'm pretty sure he's not gay. For once, he actually got a date for prom that one time. I will admit I was jealous. I was jealous at the girl who even considered going on a date with my brother. My lovely brother...the one I love so much.

I walk in the mansion after half an hour of walking right behind Bree and Leo with Chase still in my arms. He's actually very light...he's also very small so no surprise really.  
"He's dead tired maybe you should take him upstairs," Bree suggests.  
"Yeah...now do I take him to his room or mine?" I ask innocently.  
Leo rolls his eyes.  
"Adam just lie him down it doesn't really matter,he just needs rest," Bree says with a hand on her hip.  
"Okay," in the end I took him to his room.  
I haven't been in it since the day we got them. However, back then the walls were blank and there was nothing homey about it.  
I open the door and instantly smile. His bed is neat, his black acoustic guitar is in the corner, and everything is as it should be. Perfect.  
I gently lay him on his bed and pull the covers on top of him.  
"I love you Chase," I whisper in his ear.  
I kiss his forehead softly and turn to leave but something stops me in my tracks.  
"I love you too Adam," the familiar quiet voice replies.  
I turn around to find Chase smiling but eyes still close.  
"Chase?" I wonder in a low voice.  
"Love...you...Adam."  
My eyes widen. He did just say he loves me! It literally takes all of my resistance not to go and kiss him senseless. He said he loves _me!_ An idiot who has no sense and has to rely on my strength. Me of all people. While in my happy thoughts and considering my own feelings he starts stirring and sits up.  
"Adam?" He questions while rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
"Hey," I smile.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing much, you just got roughed up a bit and I carried you home," I motion to our surroundings.  
"Thanks you're the best," he blushes lightly  
"Chase...I-"  
"Chase! What happened? I heard you collapsed at school!" Mr. Davenport asks panicking while walking in.

"Some guys just decided to gang up on me," he shrugs.

"But this has never happened bore right?"

"Collapsing no...but being beaten up...yes," he sighs.

"Is there a possibility that maybe..." He trails off.

"Have any glitches? No," Chase replies offended.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mr. Davenport," he glares.

I stand awkwardly by the door watching the dad and son interaction.

"I just want to take some tests," Mr. Davenport says.

"I don't have any glitches," Chase mutters.

"Chase," he says in a warning tone.

"I'll be fine...just tired," Chase lies back down.

Mr. Davenport turns around and faces me.

"Take care of him," he says before walking out.

I raise an eyebrow but nonetheless I walk towards the bed. I sit on the edge and wait for Chase to speak.

"I don't have any glitches," he repeats.

"I know," I say.

"...Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he smiles tiredly.

"You're welcome," I smile back.

"Are you going to stay?" he asks.

"He did say to take care of you," I shrug as my smile widens.

"Come here," he pats the empty space closer to him.

I obediently get closer. He places his head on my shoulder. And takes a deep breath.

"Adam...did I hear right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Chase can you be more specific? I'm not the brightest person in the world," I reply.

"Adam...Do you really love me?"


	3. Chapter 3: So Far Away

A/n: Thanks everyone I'm glad you're enjoying this. And thanks everyone who's taking the time to R/R, favorite, or even follow.

Warnings: slash, bullying, angst, mpreg (maybe don't know yet, I'd gladly take any opinions though)...etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter three: So Far Away

Chase's P.O.V.

"Adam...Do you really love me?"

_'Did I seriously just ask that?'_

"Umm Chase..." He begins.

"No, sorry never mind, forget what I just said. I know it's just a brother love," I say quickly.

"No Chase listen," he continues.

"Just please leave me alone," I beg flustered.

"Chase just let me-"

"Leave!"

He stares shocked at me and I suddenly feel guilty for shouting. He didn't deserve that. Especially since it was my mistake for bringing it up. I mean seriously. I've tried so hard to keep my feelings and check all for them to spill over something that probably never happened.

"Please," I whimper.

He stands up with melancholy in his dark chocolate eyes and walks to the door. _ 'Did I really hurt him by yelling?'_

"We'll talk later...You need to rest," and with that the door closes.

I stare at the shut door and shiver already missing his presence in my room.

_'God am I an idiot or what!' _I scold myself.

I curl up in a ball on my bed and rest my head on my knees.

"I was dreaming and I thought he actually said he loves me," I say sadly trying to convince myself of my stupidity.

"I bet he thinks I'm insane or a freak," I chuckle bitterly.

I felt tears sting in my eyes. The brother relationship, heck even our friendship, was most likely ruined. I raise my head and quickly spot my guitar. I get up and reach for it. A minute to think and I know already what song goes good with my crappy depressing mood. So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold, one of my favorite rock bands.

_"Never feared for anything_

_Never shamed but never free_

_A life to heal the broken heart with all that it could_

_Lived a life so endlessly_

_Saw beyond what others see_

_I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could_

_Will you stay?_

_Will you stay away forever?_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_I have so much to say but you're so far away"_

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

As I walked out I closed the door behind me. I leaned close and sat on the ground. My head on my knees. He heard me and god I felt like I was burning up in there when he asked me. I didn't know how to respond. I'm such an idiot. He probably thinks I'm crazy or something for even saying I love him.

And then I heard him playing on is guitar a song. At first it sounded sad and then he got to the second verse. I intended on leaving instead of invading his privacy but his voice just pulled me back.

_"Plans of what our futures hold_

_Foolish lies of growing old_

_It seems we're so invincible_

_The truth is so cold_

_A final song, a last request_

_A perfect chapter laid to rest_

_Now and then I try to find_

_A place in my mind_

_Where you can stay_

_You can stay away forever_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_I have so much to say but you're so far away"_

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

As i sang I meant every word. Adam is so far away yet so close. I felt like I was losing myself. It hurts and I hate it. And like in the song I wonder, _how do we live without the ones we love?_

_"Sleep tight, I'm not afraid (not afraid)_

_The ones that we love are here with me_

_Lay away a place for me (place for me)_

_'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way_

_To live eternally_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay_

_When I have so much to say and you're so far away"_

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

_"I love you, you were ready_

_The pain is strong and urges rise_

_But I'll see you, when He lets me_

_Your pain is gone, your hands untied_

_So far away (so far)_

_And I need you to know_

_So far away (so far)_

_And I need you to, need you to know."_

And then the song was over. If only he knew.

"He can sing can't he," Tasha smiles.

"T-Tasha?" I stutter.

"Listening are we?" Leo waves with a smirk.

"You too and how long-"

"Long as you," Bree answered cutting me off.

"I wonder who he likes," Mr. Davenport says out loud deep in thought.

"I feel bad for the girl already," Bree jokes and Leo bursts out laughing.

"Leo," Tasha warns.

"Sorry mum," he apologizes.

"Well we better go before he comes out and finds us here," Mr. Davenport says.

With that everyone just scattered and went into their own separate rooms. Everyone except for me. I stood up and look towards the door.

"Night Chase...sweet dreams," I sigh and go to my own room.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

I place my guitar down and wipe away a few escaped tears. A muffled voice whispered through the thick white door.

"Night Chase...sweet dreams."

I hear the steps fade and I flop down on my bed. Exhaustion taking over again. I close my eyes and fall into a blissful dream despite my ambiguities.

* * *

**P.s. I love the song. It's like an old time favorite so if you get the time listen to it.**


	4. Chapter 4: I love you

Warnings: slash, bullying, angst, mpreg (maybe don't know yet, I'd gladly take any opinions though)...etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter four: I love you

Chase's P.O.V.

"Morning," Mr. Davenport smiles with a mug in hand.  
I look up from the cartoons on the flat screen TV in the living room and mumble, "g'morning."  
"Well since today is Saturday and next week it's Christmas then there will be no school for about a week!" He exclaims excitedly.  
"Hmm," I say, inside though, I'm eternally grateful I won't go back to those halls of hell.  
Adam and Bree enter the room with sleepy hazes in their tired eyes but nonetheless smiling like a bunch of kids. I begin to squirm in my seat after seeing Adam. The tension in the room suddenly rises and for a moment it gets awkward. After last night I've been thinking, as always, on how to face Adam and now we're here. In the same room with everyone else. One wrong move and everybody is on you like a hawk. I gulp and give them a small wave for acknowledgment.  
"Good morning my lovely family!" Tasha smiles from ear to ear like the Cheshire cat.  
"Ok people, today we have a packed schedule. Emphases on packed," Leo yawns still in his pjs with a clipboard in hand.  
"What?" Bree groans displeased.  
"Well yeah you still have to train for missions," Mr. Davenport refrained from saying 'duh' and rolling his eyes.  
"But-"  
"No buts."

* * *

Tasha's P.O.V.

I entered the living room to find my family only seconds before Leo.  
"Good morning my lovely family!" I smile from ear to ear.  
After that I zone out from their conversation and focus on Chase who is avoiding Adam's eyes. _They're_ like little kids with a huge crush but can't admit it. It's cute though. I may not always be there with them but I know when they like someone or in this case each other. I just hope Donald will take it lightly when he finds out both his sons are into each other. I just know that I'm already on their side.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

I try to catch Chase's gaze but he's avoiding me at all costs and I don't know why...Okay maybe I do know. I really screwed up last night, maybe that's the reason or is it 'cause I finished the cereal?  
"But-"  
"No buts."  
I immediately burst out into fits of laughter while wiggling my behind. I know I'm an idiot but where's the fun in living if we always have to be serious right?  
"Butts!" I choke out.  
Leo joins in my laughter party tears forming in the corners if his eyes.  
Mr. D rolls his eyes and chuckles.  
"Adam... not those kind of buts."  
"You said it though!" I protest pointing at him and trying to catch my breath.  
"Yes, my fault, blame it on me," he grins once settled.  
My gaze catches Chase smiling at me. Those big hazel eyes sparkling with life looking my way. Finally that beautiful smile appears. And then I suddenly become hard from just that gesture. _'Damn it!'_  
I walk out the room slowly trying not to get any unnecessary attention from anyone. I rush out and don't notice the figure that followed me from behind.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

I see Adam walk away his lightened face turning a bit serious for my liking. I don't know what's bothering him and I hope it isn't something bad. Instead I decide to reluctantly follow. This could also be an opportunity to apologize for claiming 'weird' things that are possibly not true and only in my head.  
I stop shortly as Adam abruptly halts in front of the bathroom door. If I hadn't noticed I would've continued walking and collided with him.  
"Adam?" I call carefully not wanting to startle him.  
He turns his eyes to face me but his body remains dead still turned away from mine.  
"You okay?" I question concerned.  
"Just fine," he laughs nervously apparently lying. He's never good at lying.  
"Want me to get Davenport?" I ask as I turn to leave and get him.  
"Chase, no!" He launches himself straight at me. We tumble to the floor falling, Adam on top of me. I gasp in surprise and shock. Adam's breathing inadvertently becomes into ragged pants. Then, only then, do I notice the bulge pressed between my thighs.  
"A-Adam?" My voice hitches. I can feel my face heat up and I become flustered.  
His head is in the crook of my neck trying to breath normally but his attempts are failing. His warm breath hitting my cool skin sending a tingly feeling all over my body. I shiver slightly in response.  
"Adam?" I whisper blushing beet red.  
"Sorry Chase," he moans.  
"F-for w-what?" I stutter.  
Adam raises a bit, enough to have his face mere centimeters away from mine. And then little by little the gap closes. His eyes lustful as he kisses me deeply. Another moan escapes his mouth pressed against mine.  
My arms unconsciously wrap around his neck deepening the kiss even further.  
We break a part gasping for much needed air. But we still don't move from our place on the ground.  
"Chase, next time just let me finish," Adam begins.  
"Hm?" I wonder confused.  
"I do love you Chasey," he whispers in my ear.  
"Really?"  
"Yes Chase, I love you and you have no idea how much," he replies.  
I initiate the kiss this time to show that I love him too. I open my mouth a bit and Adam takes the chance to slip his tongue inside. We both battle for dominance but we both know who will win. His hold on my small framed body tightens as he presses harder. I let a soft moan finally escape. I'm so relieved and actually happy. And then...  
"Davenport alert!" Eddy shouts.


	5. Chapter 5: Warning

**KrisKat: **okay, so you can't take mpreg but you can handle sex? Just a warning it's also rated for that *wink wink.* Alright we'll see how this turns out.

**Lustcore110: **Thanks so much!

**Nicole0725: **I think you'll find out in this chapter...maybe...hmm...

**shanzlol: **I dunno.. I'm evil like that... As much as I like romance I love action/angst too. But I'm glad you like it so far.

Ok now my** warning(s)/notes**: I had trouble in this chapter because I didn't know how to take it from where I left off so it took me a while... Anyway this chapter is about Davenport's, Bree's and Eddy's P.O.V...and doesn't anyone want to see a baby Adam or Chase with both their bionics? Anyway you've just been pre-warned for any future chapters and like always there is slash, bullying, angst, mpreg (maybe don't know yet only got one 'vote', I'd gladly take any more opinions)...etc... enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats.

* * *

Chapter five: Warning

Davenport's P.O.V.

I saw Adam leave and then Chase followed right behind. I had a gut feeling and I really wanted to go but not before Tasha noticed that I was staring as they left.

"Donald hun?" She called.

"What's up with those two?" I ask distracted.

"It's complicated and I don't think they even know yet," she sighs.

"But you do?" I wonder curiously.

She half smiles and says, "a mother always knows."

"Then what am I missing? I am their dad, technically. Is Adam sick? Or is it Chase? Was it because of those kids at school yesterday?" I fire rapid questions my own panic setting in.

"Chill big D maybe they just wanna hang out," Leo suggests.

As much as that sounds pleasing I know they're hiding something.

"They are hiding something and something bad," I voice my fearful opinion.

"Donald," Tasha warns.

"Tasha I love you darling but if you can't tell me then it's bad," I stop her.

"No it's not, just have faith in them," she says.

"How can I? They are teenage boys who know nothing," I reply.

"You never give them reason enough to trust you. And by the way who's fault is that?" She retorts.

"Oh I'm out," Bree says, hands raised in defense.

"I'm with you," Leo agrees, "As much as I'd like seeing big D fight and fail miserably against my mom I don't want to get grounded."

"Wait you two. Tell me what's going on," I demand a bit annoyed.

"Wow crazy," Leo whispers to Bree.

I glare at both, "you might want to consider whispering lessons."

"Look we're just as clueless as you are. Maybe it has something to do with Adam always teasing Chase and after yesterday they wanted to, you know, talk," she shrugs calmly.

"That's all?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Well what I think for the most part," she nods.

"When will they learn to treat each other with some respect?" I ask irritated.

"You said it big D, they are, and I quote, teenage boys who know nothing," Leo smiles.

* * *

Bree's P.O.V.

My brothers...or people that are considered related to me are idiots. It's so obvious they like each other and yet they don't know it themselves. And now Leo and I are being interrogated by Mr. Davenport because of those two. I understand where Chase is coming from but Adam is just an idiot.

"Well what I think for the most part," I nod.

"When will they learn to treat each other with some respect?" he asks getting irritated by the seconds.

"You said it big D, they are, and I quote, teenage boys who know nothing," Leo smiles cockily.

I need to warn those two before Davenport finds them doing whatever they're doing...I wonder...but if I wonder my imagination goes haywire. I shake my head and creep out the door leaving Davenport and Leo.

"Eddy," I whisper.

"Hey Princess," he smiles.

"Watch over Adam and Chase," I say.

"But isn't that...SPYING?" he smirks.

I roll my eyes at him and place a hand on my hip.

"Really. Are we really starting this now?" I ask.

"Sorry sorry but what's going on," he asks intrigued.

"Mr. Davenport is on to them," I sigh.

"And what they're doing is wrong because..." he trails off.

"You are as clueless as Mr. Davenport. No wonder he made you," I hiss.

"Tone it down," he switches his screen to the halls.

I see Adam and Chase...locking lips! Ew!

"Nothing personal but ew," I say.

Eddy pops back up.

"Warn them," I point at him.

"Yes ma'am," he nods.

I walk to my room and close the door.

"He better not screw up," I mutter worriedly.

* * *

Davenport's P.O.V.

I roll my eyes and stalk out the room to find those two and lecture them on getting mature and growing up. As I near a corner I hear Eddy.

"Davenport alert!" He shouts.

My pace slows down. He's never warned anyone unless...

* * *

Eddy's P.O.V.

"Davenport alert!"

Without realizing it, it just slipped. No, I didn't do as little speedster told me to. It just honestly slipped. Not that I don't like the kids, I would've protected them regardless of Bree. But what I mean is that I watched them grow up and if they're not around I don't know how to live. I know Davenport would send at least one of them away and that's just harsh! And then there's Tasha and her big snout in the refrigerator all up in there. I don't have a problem with Leo, that little bag of bones is cool...annoying too, but cool. Nothing personal...I just prefer the kids better.

I just hope these two realize it in time and get the hint to take their...business else where. Maybe their room.

"Hahaha! Just imagine those two in only their..." I shudder and turn off.

Now I know why Bree said ew. It's just weird to get used to...


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Yours

**Lustcore110****:** Don't worry about it. Thanks anyway and I'm glad you like it so far.

**shanzlol****:** Thanks, I was kind of skeptical on the last chapter.

**Nicole0725****:** I, myself, find Eddy's character funny. And thanks as well.

Warning(s): Today there will be fun activities from our boys so be warned of smut…Lots and lots of it…so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats

* * *

Chapter six: I'm Yours

Chase's P.O.V.

"Davenport alert!" Eddy shouted.  
Adam froze. I nudged him. I used my super hearing and heard footsteps coming our way. He was at least 11.7 seconds away from our place.  
"Adam up," I hiss as instinct kicked in.  
"Chase.." He murmurs embarrassed.  
I instantly knew what his dilemma was. In a panic I looked around and spotted the closed door.  
7.3 seconds to go.  
I hastily got up and dragged Adam. I shut the door behind us. We were in the bathroom...alone. I listened intently as the footsteps faded.  
"Adam? Chase? Where did you two go?" Mr. Davenport calls.  
Adam was about to answer when I muffled his voice with my mouth.  
"Mmm."  
"Sshhh," I smile.  
"Chase," he groans.  
"Adam control," I sigh.  
My body was pressed against the door and Adam was basically on top of me again.  
"Chase I need you," he whines.  
"Adam we could get caught, Mr. Davenport is looking for us," I protest.  
"Chase please," he kisses me again.  
That's all it took to make me melt. He kisses me lightly and leaves trails all over. He stopped on my neck to suck on the warm flesh marking me his.  
Adam removed my t-shirt and nipped and sucked everywhere he could. I let a low moan escape.  
"Adam..."  
"Shh," he smirks.  
I wither under his touch. He has me wrapped around his finger figuratively. For the first time I didn't know what or how to think. He makes me complete.  
I take off his own shirt and smile pleased. Without realizing he slides off my jeans and boxer shorts. Completely naked I feel more than exposed in the darken room. He starts to touch me and oh my god it feels good.  
"Adam," I groan.  
"Now who's whining?"  
"S-shut up," I shiver.  
"Cold?"  
"Adam please," I beg.  
"Alright," he spins me around so I can't see him.  
I shut my eyes to brace myself. I feel his finger probe my entrance. I shudder at the sudden intrusion. When I slightly relax he adds another and scissors me. I bite my lip to prevent a loud moan to escape.  
He then stops and pulls out. Without further warning his hard rock length plunges into me with a lot of force. I whimper in excruciating pain. Adam stops thrusting and immediately starts to worry.  
"O my gosh! Chase sorry I forgot I'm so sorry," he begins.  
"No Adam," I pant.  
"Chase-"  
"Adam stop talking," I mutter.  
He obeys and makes no attempt to move.  
"M-move," I whisper.  
"You sure?"

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

For a moment I forgot that I had super strength and that Chase is small. I feel so bad now. I could've really hurt him but in this dark bathroom who knows.  
"M-move," he whispers.  
"You sure?" I ask.  
"Yes…I'm yours Adam just, move please," he sighs.  
I do as told but instead of being ruthless I start with a slow steady pace.  
"Tight," I mumble under my breath.  
I shift to a different angle and get a positive response from Chase. I know I hit his sweet spot.  
"A-Adam nngh," he moans trying not to scream.  
I smile and begin to stroke him.  
"Damn Chase, cum for me," I whisper in my husky deep voice.  
"Agh.." He groans.  
"So close," I groan.  
"Adam god please fuck me, faster," he whispers.  
I slide all the way out with only the tip of my head in and I slam in hard. I thrust in and out harder and faster. I feel Chase tightening around my hard rock cock while reaching his climax. He comes in my hands and on the bathroom wall. I follow right after my seed going deep inside of him.  
Panting he smiles tiredly.  
"You okay?" I ask concerned still in him.  
"A bit in pain but other than that fine really...that was amazing," he replies.  
"Glad you enjoyed it," I smile mischievously.  
"Adam? Chase?" Mr. Davenport calls.  
I begin to slide out of him.  
"No," he whispers.  
"Then what do we do?" I smirk.  
"Well if we don't go Mr. Davenport well get suspicious..." he sighs.  
"We can always continue later..." I offer.

"Adam I don't think I can continue later," he smiles.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"Don't be…I enjoyed it," I blush.

He smiles kindly.

"Here let me help," He says.

He grabs our clothes from the floor and starts to dress me. Slowly and carefully he slips my boxers on and my jeans as well.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Welcome…as much as I enjoy undressing you I also like dressing you again," he winks.

"Adam!" I hiss embarrassed.

"What?" He chuckles, a grin plastered on his face.

I roll my eyes.

I then wait patiently for him to finish dressing himself. Once done I step by the door and use my bionics to scan the hall outside.

"No one's there," I whisper.

"Then let's go," He takes my hand and pulls me out.

We walk to my bedroom quietly not sure what to really say about what just happened hand in hand.

"I love you Chase," He whispers in my ear.

I feel the deep meaning in those words and can't help the smile that spreads on my rosy face.

"Love you too," I smile contently.

He gives me a hug and a quick peck on my bruised lips.

"Rest," he urges softly.

"I will," I promise.

With one last look at my direction he walks off to his room. I hear the door close and I sigh. I never expected to actually be able to be with Adam. Much less him confessing he loves me too…He was my first and I'm sure to take that precious moment with me all the time.

"Chase finally found you!" Mr. Davenport shouts.

I stiffen up at his voice.

"Mr. Davenport…" I reply turning around nervously.


	7. Chapter 7: Bruises

**Lustcore110****:** You're welcome like always thanks too!

**shanzlol****:** I guess you'll find out in this chapter though you did give me an idea so thanks for that and for reviewing.

**Nicole0725****:** I know right. I don't know how I feel about the last chapter though. Thanks for reveiwing.

**Warning(s): **Do I have too? You know the drill so yeah I'm not bothering with it anymore now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats

* * *

Chapter seven: Bruises

Chase's P.O.V.

Mr. Davenport came over to talk to me. Or so he claimed. All the while thoughts started to go through my mind.  
_Did hear? Does he know about me and Adam? Oh god! We just started!_  
"Chase," he begins slowly.  
I notice how he pauses to think over what he's going to say. I hold my breath waiting anxiously.  
"I know," he continues.  
_'He knows!'_ Him saying those two words made me lightheaded and suddenly I feel dizzy. I look to my left only to see Adam walking towards us. This makes matters worse for as I start to panic. The world is now spinning and I pass out.  
"Chasey!" Adam shouts.  
He's by my side in a second. I hear the worried voices calling my name growing distant and fainter.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

"Chasey!" I shout worried.  
I see him collapse and I hurry to catch him in time.  
"Nice save," Mr. D says relieved.  
"Is he okay?" I ask.  
"I don't know...come on let's take him to the lab," Mr. D suggested.  
"Why?" I ask concerned.  
"Adam, I think he's sick," he replies.  
"Sick?"  
"Yea not like deathly sick just enough to make him glitch. I know he denies it but I want to make sure," he reassures.  
I nod and follow carrying Chase in my arms. Then it hit me.  
'Maybe _I_ hurt him!' I did have sex with him. I did hurt him. I knew I hurt him.

'God damn it Adam why the hell couldn't you control yourself!?' I scold myself.

"Adam?"

My attention snaps to Mr. D's.

"Huh?"

"I said lay him here," he gestures towards the table top.

"Isn't that too hard?" I wonder.

"He'll be fine. I don't want to take him to the ER I just need to check his bionics," he answers.

"We have an ER?!" I ask shocked.

"Yes Adam," he smiles.

"…Wait…what's an ER?" I question dumbfounded.

Mr. D sighs, "An ER is an emergency room where there is medical equipment-"

"Chase!"

He stops mid-sentence and looks at the waking form in my arms.

"You okay?" I whisper.

"Adam?" he asks tiredly.

"Hey Chase," Mr. D waves.

"Ah! Mr. Davenport!" He struggles to get out of my grasp.

"Chase just relax!" he yells.

"No I can't what are you doing here?" he panics.

"I live here."

"I know that! Adam he knows!" He shouts pointing accusingly.

His voice sounds tight and forced. Like there's a lump that is threatening him to choke with emotion.

"Knows what?" I ask still confused.

"He _knows_!" He repeats.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

"Chase calm down and explain 'cause I'm lost," Adam says.

I wince in pain when I shifted in his arms.

"Chase are you alright?" Mr. Davenport asks worried.

"F-fine," I mumble.

"Lay him down," he instructs Adam.

"No Adam don't!" I beg.

"Chase…" he questions.

I look at him with pleading eyes. I see the realization in his dark chocolate eyes.

"I can't put him down Mr. Davenport," Adam says calmly.

"Adam put him down," he orders.

"No," he replies firmly.

"And why not?" he asks with a glare directed at both of us.

I swallow the lump in my throat and take a deep breath.

"I-"

"He got hurt," Adam cuts me off.

"What how?" Mr. Davenport asks worrying again.

"Yesterday remember?" Adam probes.

"Yesterday?" he repeats, "...Oh when they threw you against the locker and beat you… sorry Chase…I forgot," He apologizes.

"It's okay," I whisper.

"Saved it," Adam smiles.

I roll my eyes. Then I taste a metallic flavor in my mouth.

"Let me at least stop the bleeding," Mr. Davenport adds.

"Bleeding?" We both ask.

"Your lip," he points.

I press my fingers to it and feel it slightly torn.

"This was from the punch I received…great I get no bruising but instead a busted lip," I sigh.

"Have any idea what could've caused it to bleed? Yesterday you seemed fine…then again yesterday Tasha took care of you while you were asleep," he said.

"She did?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah…Anyway here," he hands me an icepack.

"Sorry Chasey," Adam whispers in my ear.

"For what?" I mutter with the icepack on my mouth.

"It's my fault," he winks.

It takes me a while to catch on what Adam was referring to. But when I did realize it I started to blush. My cheeks were a light hint of pink and my ears were red. I was definitely flustered. The memory of Adam's lips against mine played inside my mind. His warm breath on my neck sending chills down my spine. His warm touch leaving hot trails on my body. I shudder and close my eyes. I don't need to moan now. Not in front of Mr. Davenport.

"Adam take Chase to his room," Mr. Davenport says.

"Alright," Adam nods.

Before leaving he calls again.

"Chase…I know you're being bullied…We'll talk about this matter when you get better and the hidden bruises fade," he sighed.

I nod.

Once outside in the hall that leads to our rooms Adam stops and places me on the floor helping me stand.

"Bruises?" He asks.

"…Adam," I begin softly.

"These assholes gave you bruises?" He continues.

"Adam please," I beg for him to listen.

"Chase, were you even going to tell me!?"

"…I"

"_I_ could've seriously hurt you back there! You were roughed up I knew but beaten I didn't know about!" he yelled.

"Adam shh please!"

"No Chase! _I_ feel like a total ass now!" he hisses.

"You're mad?" I ask in a small frightened voice.

"Of course! I am enraged!" he shouts.

He let's go and I almost toppled forward. I wince again from the burning pain in my entrance and the bruising from the day before.

"Adam," I whisper hoarsely.

"Don't Chase," He sighs and walks away.

I'm pretty sure he went outside to burn a few things with his heat vision. He glitches when he's mad and right now he's furious. But he's mostly mad at himself. Now _I_ feel like a total idiot.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

"I knew it!" I mutter under my breath.

I'm so fed up right now. I feel stupid for even touching Chase. I knew he was tossed around but I didn't realize they were beating him and I had only made his life miserable when I picked on him. And now of all times I decided to fuck him. I tore him from the inside out without knowing he was physically hurt. The damn lighting in the bathroom didn't help because I couldn't see any of them. How I wish I could take it all back.

"Adam?"

I sigh but I don't turn around.

"Please Adam don't be mad," Chase begs in a small voice.

"You lied to me," I spit.

"No…I just didn't tell you," he replies nonchalantly.

"Chase there's no difference when it's concerning your wellbeing. I finally got the chance to confess to you. We ended up having sex and I didn't even consider that you were badly hurt," I mumble.

I feel Chase as he shuffles towards me. I don't move. His arms wrap around me from behind.

"Adam we made love…it wasn't just fucking and sex…I love you," Chase whispers sincerely.

"Why would you love an idiot, inconsiderate, dumbo like me?" I ask.

All of these traits are true. I'm not smart, I'm not considerate and I'm a big dumb idiot.

"Then you're blind," he sighs again.

"What?" my head tilts to the side.

"You're smart when you want to be, you're very protective, and you're very kind and sweet," He replies softly.

"Chase-"

"There's more," he says.

I can feel the smile on his lips.

I finally turn around only to be greeted by a pair of longing warm lips.

"I love you Adam Davenport," Chase smiles lovingly.

"I-I love you too Chase…I'm sorry. I'll definitely be more careful next time," I promise.

I pull him on to my lap and stroke his light brown hair. He closes his hazel eyes with a smile on his face. I place my hand under his shirt and he shudders.

"Does it hurt?" I ask carefully.

"No…just leaves a hot tingly feeling," he whispers.

I kiss his cheek and move to his neck. I suck a bit to make a hickey.

"You're mine," I growl seductively.

"Mmm not now Adam," he moans.

"Come on round two," I grin.

"Careful remember," he chides.

"Always," I reply.

I pick him up and walk back inside the house. I haven't forgotten those jerks that hurt him and they'll pay. All in due time that's for sure.


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas Special part 1

**Guest: **I'm glad you liked it.

**A/N: **This is my take if I were to write Twas the Mission before Christmas. It's not so bad in the beginning but the second part is just a big twist...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats

**Warning(s): Just a warning I am horrible to my characters (should've warned you in the beginning though) so I apologize ahead of time if you hate me...**

* * *

Chapter Eight: 'Twas the Nightmare before Christmas (Part 1)

_**Christmas Eve:**_

Chase's P.O.V.

A few days ago it was pretty much a disaster. Mr. Davenport almost caught Adam and I doing...the "deed."

It happened after we finished when Mr. Davenport paid me a visit in front of my room. He asked how I was and if I was really being bullied. I guess he didn't suspect anything about me and Adam but he let slip a bit of a secret that caused Adam to be worried.  
Then when the whole family was together it was hard for Adam and I to even make eye contact. I didn't mind it because if we caught our gazes for even a second I would get flustered and hot.

* * *

Davenport's P.O.V.

"Donald I just noticed the holiday card we mailed out. What happened to the family portrait we took to celebrate our first Christmas together?" Tasha asks annoyed.

I grin and reply smugly, "I shred it. These are way more festive."

I hold out the card that has, literally, my face plastered all over.

"Who wants a Christmas cookie?" Adam asks holding a tray.

"Adam those aren't even cooked," Leo replies.

"Oh no problem," he says.

He uses his heat vision and burns the raw dough on the tray. The cookies were even on fire!

"Careful, they may be hot," he cautioned.

My attention turns to the front door closing.

"Okay. Who covered the entire house in blinking lights? People already think we're weird. We don't need to shine a light on it," Bree says exasperated while entering.

"I did that. I want to make sure Santa Clause comes to our house first," Adam answers innocently.

Bree scoffs, "Adam we all love Christmas but I think you're going a little overboard."

We all turn to look at the door when clanging started. Chase appears wrapped around in blue and green lights with a reef falling around his ankles as he stops. Bree and Leo begin to laugh at the sight and I can't help the smile that crept on my face. It was just too funny. Adam, however, didn't look pleased.

"That however is spot on!" Bree points at Chase.

"Hey! Get back up on the roof you're ruining my display," Adam scolds.

"You are lucky a raccoon chewed me free!" Chase complains.

All of a sudden the mission alert went off.

"That's an urgent mission alert. We have to get to the lab," I cut in.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

It's Christmas Eve and somehow I got dragged outside to put a bunch of lights on for "Santa."  
What Adam and I ended up doing after putting the majority of the lights on was make out. He then went inside wearing his Santa costume leaving me to finish. He's such a kid sometimes.

He got mad at me before when he found out that I wasn't just picked on but beaten too. But we still managed to work everything out though it was a bit rocky at first. After what happened Adam has been by my side. He sneaks into my room late at night to cuddle until I fall asleep. When I wake up he's usually gone. We haven't done_ it_ since our first time but I know it's because he's being considerate. I was wincing and limping for the first day not to mention the pain on my abdomen after taking a few punches from school. He was in such a panic I couldn't help but fall more in love with that idiot.

And now we're all in the lab after they decided to leave me wrapped up in the leftover tangled lights. Which I stressed that if a raccoon hadn't chewed me free they wouldn't have known I was missing.  
"The alert is coming from facility x, my research center that is in the frozen tundra," Mr. Davenport says.

Leo cuts in just to repeat the same thing mentioned. Luckily for us, Adam who's a big kid at heart believes that Santa is the one in need for help. I sigh but internally smile. Mr. Davenport received a call from Dr. Evans who runs the facility but after a minute lost contact. Things seemed very serious. We grab our mission suits and get ready for the mission that awaits us.

"I can't believe you guys have to go on a mission on Christmas Eve," Leo says sadly.

Adam takes out his Santa hat and puts it on. I stare at him in disbelief.

"Really Adam, a Santa hat with a mission suit?" I question.  
"Hey if the ladies at the bank get to wear them at work so can I," he replies.

Moments later we find that Dr. Evans is trapped and the gravity of the situation depends on us now. Just our luck.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

The doorbell rings and I excitedly go over expecting grandma or carolers. Big D and my mom follow behind with a warm smile.  
"Merry-" I open the door and stop short.

"Hey Dooley," Principal Perry greets.  
"Ah!" I scream as I shut it closed again, "Code red. Turn off the lights, everybody hide."  
On the other side was Principal Perry waiting to be let in of course.  
"Leo," my mom chided.  
She opened the door to reveal the small old lady. I immediately went to hide behind the couch. The worst things than not having Adam, Bree, and Chase around is having mean Principal Perry as their replacement.  
"I'm with him I'll be behind the tree," I hear big D say.  
My mom glares and prevents him from running away. Knowing her she's definitely going to ask her to stay.  
This might be the worst Christmas yet.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

We arrive at the North Pole, where our mission was taken place, rather fast. With my little Christmas hat on I walk in behind Bree and Chase. We met inside a crazy looking man. He introduced himself as Dr. Evans.

"Did we really just risk our lives to save a guy in a Viking helmet?" Bree asks.

He starts rambling about TV and blah blah blah.

"Is everything okay here?" Chase asks.

Again he starts talking but I pay no attention. I focus on Chase and the way his mission suit is pressed against his body tight. God he looks hot right now.

"Hm great, another genius with bad jokes, Merry Christmas to me," Bree laughs sarcastically.

"I can't believe I'm finally getting to meet the bionic super humans I've been hearing so much about," Dr. Evans smiles.

I panic and ask, "You know our secret? Oh great, we came to save him and now we need to destroy him."

I'm really slow when it comes to things like this.

"Chase you grab his legs, I'll grab the bucket," I begin.

"Stop. He's Mr. Davenport's chief scientist," Chase smiles, "He knows everything about us."

Well that certainly clears up a lot. He spins around in a circle showing us around his lab/bedroom/kitchen.

Again my attention span isn't the greatest so I wonder around and spot a glowing green ball.

"Hey guys look a giant crystal ball. I'm going to ask it a question," I smile.

"When will Chase start to look like a man?" I joke rubbing the ball.

I instantly get scolded for touching it though. Mr. Evans then makes Chase feel a bit bad about some invention. I feel a bit bad at how he's dissing my lover but I can't help laugh along with Bree.

* * *

Leo's P.O.V.

That woman brought enough to last her a year!

When she said she couldn't stay without getting a few things from her car I half expected a purse not her garage! This was utterly insane!

"That's a few things?" I ask rolling my eyes.

'Please make her leave!' I silently prayed.

She even brought her cats!


	9. Chapter 9: Chrsitmas Special part 2

**shanzlol: **The fastest i was going to update was at 12am but technology hated me. Hope you like this one.

**Nicole0725: **A reveiw is a reveiw so...thank you :)

**A/N: **This is my take if I were to write Twas the Mission before Christmas. This is the second part and it's just a big twist and really, I guess, depressing... In this chapter things just get really bad and if you're wondering I don't hate the holidays it's just that my imagination is messed up...Anyway... Enjoy! At least try to. Happy Holidays!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats

**Warning(s): **same as before

* * *

Chapter Nine: 'Twas the Nightmare before Christmas (Part 2)

Chase's P.O.V.

Dr. Evans seems like a nice guy. Until he decides to dis you then you hate his guts. I can't believe he even said that. I am smart…probably smarter than he is! I shouldn't even care about what he thinks. And yet I still care because he's the one who's invented the Gama-sphere and he's Mr. Davenport's friend.

We help him fix the facility.

"Thanks for lending a hand guys," Dr. Evans says.

"No problem. Glad we could help, 'cause you needed it. Yup that's right, brilliant scientist rescued by a fifteen-year-old. You sir are welcome," I reply proudly stalking out of the room.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

I hate talking about Chase but we both agreed on not bringing up suspicion so we have to continue as our normal lives never changed.

"I know I haven't been around people for a while but he's really annoying!" Dr. Evans says.

"Yeah, it's the most powerful of all his abilities," Bree replied.

I nod and smile. It felt wrong though.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

I heard how they talked about me. I know I'm not the best social person but at least tell me in my face. I have enough to deal with at school for some scientist that knows nothing about me to speak in an ill manner of me. What I hate was the fact that Bree agreed and Adam didn't as much as defend me. He just smiled and nodded in agreement. Am I really that much of a burden? I sniffle.

Then I felt a shock. It was like an Earthquake but I know all too well that's the aftershock of the volcanic eruption.

"What's that noise?" Bree asks.

"Oh uh do you remember that questionable meatball sandwich I had at the gas station? Question's been answered," Adam answers.

I enter the room and walk up to them pretending I heard nothing.

"No that sounded like-" I begin.

"An aftershock!" Dr. Evans and I say simultaneously.

"Brace yourselves!" He yells as another occurs.

We all grabbed onto something to steady ourselves from falling. And then we heard a cracking sound and an alarm.

Ignoring any comment emitted from Adam I spoke.

"Uh Dr. Evans..." I say pointing.

"Oh no! There's a crack in the Gama-sphere!" he panics.

"Oh man that looks dangerous. Well, we're going to bounce, Merry Christmas!" Adam said quickly.

Bree holds him back and stops him from leaving.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

"Whoa don't get too close," Dr. Evans' warns.

We stop.

"If that crack opened up the gamaroids they'll mix with the ash cloud and say goodbye to the northern atmosphere!" he says.

"Can we patch the crack?" Chase asks.

"Patch the crack?" He questions and refrains from rolling his eyes.

Chase just gives a slight nod.

"Billion dollar technology, unstable energy source, sure let's put a little chewing gum in there and see if that works," he replies sarcastically making Chase feel visibly like an idiot.

I was about to intervene but decided against it.

"Start to see why the hologram wife left," Chase remarked.

Dr. Evans gapes at Chase.

"Hey how about I shoot my heat vision at it?" I ask interrupting.

"How will that help?" Bree asks.

"I don't know, it's what I do," I answer with a shrug.

"The more oxygen that gets through the crack the worse it's going to get!" Dr. Evans says.

"Wait maybe I can temporarily contain it with my force field," Chase offers.

"Great and I'll come up with a more permanent solution!" Dr. Evans agrees.

I feel my stomach churn at the mere thought of Chase in any danger.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

I volunteered to prove them wrong. I can help and I'm not annoying. I sigh. I'm so stupid but now said I have to go through with it. I take my energy and point my force field. It wraps around the broken orb containing the energy and reducing oxygen levels.

Dr. Evans soon returns after minutes of thinking and the only solution is blowing the place up…I know that what I'm about to do is extremely stupid. The guys set up the explosives and light them. With fifteen seconds to go until the place tumbles down I do the calculations. They could be hurt by the radioactivity of the place. And that is enough for me to do what I'm about to do.

"Go! I'll be right behind!" I yell over my shoulder.

I know what I have to do. I don't follow. I stand my guard.

'Don't look back,' I pray.

I encircle myself in a force field. The energy that I've used is making me weaker but I have to stay. If I let go the Gama-sphere break any further the radioactivity can hurt our bionics. Instead of losing all three, might as well lose one right? I won't risk this mission going wrong, not like the others. I close my eyes and wait for the blow. My force field shatters and the roof collapses on top of me. I'm glad they left…I'm glad they didn't look back either.

* * *

Bree's P.O.V.

"That was a close one!" Dr. Evans smiles relieved.

I look around outside. We're a good distance away from the place. Then I find that someone is missing.

"Where's Chase?" I ask.

My heart skips a beat. We all stare as the building collapses. My brother…he's still in there.

"He said he'd be right behind!" Dr. Evans panics.

Despite how much he teased and talked about Chase I know he's worried.

"No…no! Chase!" Adam yells realizing what's going on.

I can see him getting ready to bolt back to the building.

"No Adam! We can't risk it," I stop him.

"But Chase! Bree please!" he begs.

His eyes water and I see them turning red with unshed tears.

"He's fine…he has to be," I mutter.

I turn to see Dr. Evans with a phone in hand.

"Donald…that's right…okay…we'll see you soon," he hangs up.

"Donald is coming," he announces.

He looks pale and in this moment the solitary years seem to catch up with the man.

"He's going to be fine," he reassures.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

I knew he would do something this stupid! Only Chase manages to get hurt but now of all days!

"Adam?" Bree comes to my side.

A few minutes after the call I went to sit on the frozen snow covered ground. My head was in my hands eyes closed. I can feel my head pounding and I can hear my heart beating anxiously for any news.

"He can't be dead," I mumble.

"He's not," she assures me.

She wraps her arms around me.

"Adam! Bree!" Mr. D shouts.

We both look up and see Mr. D with Leo next to him.

"What happened?" he asks worried.

"He…he said he'd be right behind us," Bree chokes.

"Who? Where's Chase?" Leo asks.

Apparently they didn't get all the details.

"Chase…he said he'd be right behind us…he said to go and we left…he stayed and… and…" I speak brokenly.

"Chase…he can't be dead…right?" Leo asks.

Mr. D takes a deep breath.

"All we can do is hope…hope and pray he's alright," he finally answers.

Mr. D and Dr. Evans gather and stand by the three of us looking at the distant ruins.

"He's alive…" I whisper to myself, "he has to be."


	10. Chapter 10: Spike

**shanzlol**: It only gets better.

**Nicole0725**: You'll find out soon enough what happens.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lab Rats

**Warning(s): **same as always

* * *

Chapter Ten: Spike

Adam's P.O.V.

I hold my breath as another explosion was triggered by the first. My heart pounds and I swear I can hear it. I had a feeling something like this was going to happen and I still didn't stop it. He's gone...  
'No Adam he's alive,' I tell myself.  
"M-maybe we should look for him," Leo suggests.  
"No...Leo you go wait in the private jet...we'll go look," Mr. D says.  
"But big D," Leo begins.  
"I know how much you care for him but its freezing cold and I can't risk someone else," he interrupted.  
"What do you mean risk?" Leo argues.

"You're not exactly bionic," Bree says softly.

"Neither are you!" Leo points to Mr. D and Dr. Evans.

"Leo," Dr. Evans says.

"No this is your fault," he accuses.

"I did no such thing. He decided to play hero thus all the blame is his," Dr. Evans replies defensively.

"Only because you couldn't think of a permanent solution," I mutter.

Every pair of eyes turn to stare at me.

"Adam…" Mr. D looks at me sympathetically.

"My baby brother is missing…I hate to say it but probably dead!" I shout.

I can feel myself getting angrier.

"This isn't anyone's fault," Mr. D says gently, apparently ignoring the fact that I'm glitching.

My eyes turn bright red and they're aimed at the Doc.

"Adam!" Bree pushes me so I end up shooting a rock instead.

"I know why he did it!" I cry out.

"Adam calm down!"

"He did it to save your sorry excuse for a man," I continue.

"Adam!"

"He's gone…Chase…he's gone and it's your fault Mr. Davenport! He did everything to please you!"

I felt hot tears stinging my eyes. I was ready to shoot at someone again.

"No Adam…he did it for everyone," Mr. D wraps an arm around me.

"Liar…he didn't need to protect me and Bree…we're bionic," I mutter.

"The radioactivity from the sphere and even the lab itself could've affected your bionics…he took the fall by using his force field so you two wouldn't be affected," he explains.

"You mean this is _our_ fault?" Bree asks unbelieving.

"I said it was no one's fault…Chase did a great thing…and it might be too much to ask for but let's hope we find him alive," he smiles sadly.  
"What if we don't?"

"We will," he replies confident.

"Leo go back to the jet and use the GPS signal to track his chip. The rest let's go and find Chase," Mr. D take charge.

We nod in agreement and begin our search.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

"Well what do we have here?"  
I look up at the blurry image of an unknown person who spoke.  
"Who are you?" I question.  
The slightest intake of breath causing my body to suffer from pain.  
"The question is whether I'll help you or not," he replies nonchalantly.  
"I don't know who you are..." I whimper.  
"Is it that important?"  
"Yes," I nod.  
"I was in your situation months ago," he answers.  
'Months ago?' My mind goes reeling.  
"Chase Davenport...I didn't come to kill you but that doesn't mean I will save you…I could always though," he continues.  
"Then you came to kill someone else?" I ask.  
"Yes..."  
"Who?"  
"Adam Davenport," he replies with a smile etched to his voice.  
"Adam..." I whisper painfully.  
The figure lifts the piece of steel ceiling that fell on top of me. With the pressure gone I feel like I can breathe again. Soon my relief turns to pain as I begin coughing. The figure once standing in front of me is now walking away. And he's heading for Adam's location.  
"Stop!" I call.  
The figure keeps on walking.  
I cough again and this time with droplets of blood.  
'Looks like I punctured a lung,' I moan.  
I get up on my wobbly feet. Immediately it's a mistake as I feel my ankle injured. I start to limp towards the others as I follow their intercom signal. I fall once and I groan. I can't continue, the more I exert myself the more my chances of dying increase.  
_"Then you came to kill someone else?"  
"Yes..."  
"Who?"  
"Adam Davenport."_  
The last few words exchanged with the hooded person triggered something. Adam Davenport rings in my ears. I won't let him kill or even get close to Adam and my family. I feel the anger rising along with my adrenaline. He's back…the very being I hated. Spike.

* * *

Spike's P.O.V.

I'm not weak and though in pain it's ignored. I will find that scum who even dares to touch my family. His threat means little. I spit blood on the snow covered ground. Weak.

'Spike don't!' I hear Chase warn.

"Do you want your lover dead?" I ask calmly.

'Though you're strong my body isn't,' he argues.

I roll my eyes at the inner voice.

"I'll be gentle," I laugh bitterly.

'Spike,' he warns again.

"There," I smile.

I see the damn figure that saved Chase. Though I give him props for his strength he's nothing compared to me. I must say that I am curious on whom he is but I honestly don't care. First fight then questions.

I walk closer and see him already in front of Mr. Davenport and the others, including Leo.

"Hey!" I shout.

He turns slowly and looks genuinely surprised.

"Surprise," I smile crookedly.

He backs a step away noticing that I'm not the weakling he just saved. I run and punch him in the jaw. He stumbles back.

"Back off," I growl.

"Chase!" they all yell in glee.

Leo, however, steps back.

"That's not Chase…that's Spike," he says.

Their eyes grow wide and I can't help but feel pride. I'm not the one they made fun of before the explosion. I'm a nightmare for anyone in my way.

"You should be dead!" the person exclaims.

"Marcus? Well what a surprise," I muse.

"…I-"

"You what? You thought I wouldn't figure it out? Please, it's so easy to know who you are. What gave you away was the robotic hand," I point to his exposed hand.

He glares at me. It was just me and him. The others were rooted to their place after seeing me alive and…well fighting. They couldn't hear this conversation and I could tell I wasn't the only one relieved. Marcus was too. He wanted to stay alive.

"You should be happy and damn right thankful I saved you," he hisses.

"Although it meant you kill Chase's lover?" I whisper in his ear while gripping his throat.

"You're talking in third person?" he questions with difficulty.

I grin. I almost forgot he didn't know that I'm not Chase.

"Mind your damn business," I try to kick him.

He quickly maneuvers and holds my foot. My sprained ankle suddenly becomes all too real.

"Does it hurt?" he asks evilly.

"No," I grit my teeth.

"You have three broken ribs, a cut lung, a sprained ankle and wrist," he announces.

I hear a few gasps from our lovely audience who decided to get closer.

"Shut it peep squeak," I try to punch.

He holds my fist in his hands and pulls it behind my back. A sharp pain runs through my arm. I cough spitting more blood than before.

"What's wrong?" he asks feigning concern.

I feel myself slipping.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

Though Spike felt no pain due to the adrenaline I felt every bit. I felt my lungs collapsing. My legs hurt and soon they were unable to support my weight any longer. I felt like my arm was being ripped off. Marcus laughs and disappears, the hood still covering him only revealing his android face to me.

I fall to the ground and then I feel a warm body pressing against mine. One thing I didn't notice was the cold. I was only in my torn mission suit. Yet I felt no cold.

"Chase stay with us," I heard Mr. Davenport say worriedly.

"Please baby, you have to live," Adam whispered in my ear.

My hand reached up to stroke his fine hair.

"I…will," I smile weakly before dozing off.


	11. Chapter 11: You Know

**Lustcore110:** Thanks so much.  
**Nicole0725: **Haha just wait for what I have in mind.  
**Guest:** Glad you liked it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats

**Warning(s**): same as always

* * *

Chapter eleven: You Know

Adam's P.O.V.

I held Chase in my arms. There was blood dripping down his chin. He was pale and he felt cold. He was shivering and whimpering. I felt helpless.  
"Adam we have to take Chase home," Mr. D says.  
"Is he going to be alright?" I ask.  
"Yes but we need to take him to the lab," he answers.  
"Shouldn't we go to a hospital?" Leo asks.  
"They'll start asking questions," Mr. D replies.  
I pick Chase up and carry him to the awaiting jet.  
"Adam?" He asks groggily.  
"Hey," I answer softly.  
"I'm so tired," he sighs.  
"I know you are. You can sleep all you want when you're out of danger," I reply.  
"What happened?"  
"There was an explosion and you stayed behind...then you managed to come back but Spike attacked a creepy guy," I explain.  
"Spike?" He groans.  
"Take it easy," I chide.  
"I don't like when Spike decides to show up," he says.  
"I know," I respond.  
"I don't like it...not after what happened," he continues tiredly.  
"You got to admit that I deserved that," I laugh.  
"No you didn't...I was barely five," he sighs.  
"Yeah and I still didn't learn my lesson," I joke.  
"I still love you...you can tease me and throw me around but nothing will change how I feel," he confesses.  
"...I don't deserve this...and forget about any throwing around..." I say in a serious tone.  
He snuggles closer to me. Though his breathing isn't even I know he fell asleep again.  
"How's he doing?" Leo asks entering the jet.  
"He's been waking up for a few minutes then he goes back to sleep," I inform.  
"Here," Mr. D hands me a mask.  
"What's this?" I ask curiously.  
"Oxygen mask, when he wakes up I need you to put it on him," he replies.  
"Why?"  
"He's losing oxygen and he's dying due to it...we need to keep him alive as long as we can," he explains.  
"You mean he's dying? But we're bionic," Bree says confused.  
"Yes you guys are bionic...but you're also human, remember that," Mr. D agrees.  
The jet's engine starts and in a matter of seconds we're in the air. The flight is calm with Leo, Bree, and Dr. Evans sit in front of me. Mr. D is the pilot so he's way up front. I'm in the back cradling Chase.  
"...ugh"  
"Chase!" I smile.  
"Hi..." Chase smiles wearily.  
"I'm glad you're awake," I say sincerely.  
He smiles again.  
"I need you to wear this," I motion to the oxygen mask.  
He gives a slight nod.  
"Can you sit?" I question.  
He doesn't answer and instead struggles to sit by himself.  
"Stop...Here," I say helping him.  
"Sorry," he apologizes.  
"Don't be."  
I place the mask on him and observe how he breathes a bit in ease.  
"Better?"  
"Yeah."  
"Next time let me do the reckless things," I whisper.  
He shivers at my warm breath in his neck.  
He turns to face me with a glint on his eyes.  
I look around. No one's looking. I close the space between us. My lips touch his cold ones.  
"Adam," he breathes.  
"Chase I love you," I smile again.  
"We can get caught," he replies.  
"I can take the risk," I shrug.  
"No Adam...I can't," he sighs.  
"What? Why?"  
"I...I-" he begins.  
I sigh noticing his drooping eyes, "sleep."  
He nods and reluctantly closes his hazel eyes yet again. I kissed him because I want to make sure that he's still alive. That he's still breathing...  
I eventually join him in sleep and hold him closer. This is just one big nightmare.  
I carry Chase inside avoiding the tent in our living room.  
"I'll explain later," was all Mr. D said.  
I place Chase on a white clean bed. It was in an adjoining room to the lab.  
"So clean," I mumble.

"It is basically like a mini hospital," Mr. D nods.

"…I hate hospitals," I say with distaste.

"Wait outside," Mr. D motions for everyone to leave.

We go and wait outside in the lab for news. A few hours later Mr. D comes out in a blue scrubs.

"Surprised they had your size," Leo jokes.

Mr. D rolls his eyes. I refrain from laughing because it certainly isn't the time for that.

"The surgery went smoothly so everyone can go up and rest," Mr. D smiles at his success.

"No…I'm going to stay," I cut in.

"So will I," Bree yawns.

Mr. D turns to a clock and notices it's two in the morning.

"Same here," Leo adds.

"Fine…I'll be back in the morning. There are extra beds in the ER so each could have your own," he finally agreed.

Bree, Leo, and I walk in and instead of going towards an empty bed I head to a chair and sit next to Chase's bed.

"Adam?" Bree asks softly.

"I'm staying here," I answer without taking my eyes off of Chase.

She sighs but doesn't say anything and just joins Leo.

"Adam...Adam wake up."  
"What?" I rub my sleepy eyes.  
I get up and suddenly feel empty. I feel the panic rising.  
"Calm down. He's fine," Mr. D assures before leaving to get breakfast for us.  
I look to my right and see Chase sleeping peacefully.  
"Where are we?"  
"ER in the lab," Leo answers.

I finally remember where we were and what happened the night before.

"How...is he?"  
"Better than before," Bree says.  
I nod.  
"Did you two finally get together?" Leo finally asks.  
There's a knowing smile on Bree.  
"What?"  
"You and Chase...are you...you know 'dating?'" Bree winked.  
"Yeah we...you know...'are'," I roll my eyes.  
"Finally!" Leo yells.  
"Ssh!" Bree hisses.  
"Oops...anyway Bree you owe me a soda," Leo whispers.  
I tilt my head to the side.  
"Oh we know that you guys liked each other. I actually knew when you guys started dating," Bree says.  
"We also bet on how fast you would figure it out yourselves. I said in a year or less, Bree bet on the next twenty," Leo laughs.  
"Oh. Does that mean I get a soda too?" I question.  
Bree rolls her eyes.  
"...ok maybe not," I back off.  
"Of course not! You couldn't even protect him from the mission!" Eddy yells.  
"Eddy!" We all jump surprised.  
"It's true!"  
"No one invited you in our conversation," Leo yells.  
"For your information I know a few things you'd die to know," he chuckles.  
Bree raises a questioning eyebrow. She turns to look at me with her hand on her hip.  
"Adam?" We all stop our bickering.  
"Chase!" I smile instantly, my heart flutters at the mere sound of his voice.  
I get up and place a chaste kiss on his lips.  
"Ew ok I'm out," Leo says with hands raised.

Leo leaves with Bree following behind. Eddy turns off leaving me and Chase completely alone.


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Proud

**Lustcore110:** Thanks so much.  
**Nicole0725: **Haha just wait for what I have in mind.  
**Guest:** Glad you liked it.  
**terboDC1980:** I know right, they are cute together.

**A/N: **I don't know about this chapter. It feels like I did a horrible job on it. I blame Writer's Block.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats

**Warning(s**): same as always

* * *

Chapter twelve: I'm Proud

Chase's P.O.V.

I wake up and feel so hurt. Physically. I guess I really am a weakling. I call out to Adam and he rushes to my side calling my name like it's a prayer. He smiles that smile that can light up the whole world. He gets up and walks closer to me placing a sweet adoring kiss. It felt like he poured all his love into one gesture.

I hear Leo and Bree leave as Eddy shuts off to give us our moment.

"I was so scared," Adam finally speaks.

"I-I'm sorry," I whisper guilty.

"I thought I lost you," he confesses.

"I know…I'm so sorry. I didn't want to worry you but my force field…it could hold on and and…"

"Shh I know baby…I know why you did it. I know and I wish I could've protected you. I don't want to lose you…not now not ever," he whispers softly.

"You'll never lose me," I whisper back.

He hugs me tight but minds my injuries.

"Shouldn't I be quarantined?" I ask after a while.

"Davenport took care of it already. Don't ever scare me like that again," his hand caresses my cheek.

"I won't…at least I'll try," I gave a small smile.

"Good."

He leans in again and kisses me. This time it's more demanding and passionate. I groan as I move.

"You okay?" he breaks apart.

"Idiot," I mutter before pulling him in again.

I ignore the pulling of my stitches and just give myself to him and those simple gestures. I don't want to think about what ifs. We survived and we're together.

"Davenport alert," Eddy calls urgently.

We break apart abruptly.

I don't know why but Eddy has been quite helpful about warning us when Mr. Davenport it near. Though I am grateful I can't help but think what's gotten into him. It's so strange. I stare at him. He averts his pixel eyes and knows that I'm silently interrogating him.

"Hey sissy Princess eyes on the prize," he speaks.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Later," I say glaring.

"Ha!" and then he shuts off again.

Mr. Davenport enters the silent room.

"Chase," he smiles.

"Hi Mr. Davenport…I-I'm sorry," I whisper.

"I know Chase…Adam could you leave us alone?" he asks.

"Umm…I…sure," he leaves reluctantly. He gives me one last assuring and loving look before the door closes.

"I can accept any punishment. Just don't drag Adam and Bree. It was my fault and-" I begin once we're alone.

"And I'm proud," he cuts.

"I know you're mad and all but…did you just say proud?" I'm taken aback in surprise.

"You did what a mission leader would do. I know things haven't been the best. Douglas made me realize that you are more than…'flash glue,'" he says grinning at the horrible nickname.

As soon as it appeared it disappears though.

"Look Chase…I'm not the greatest…I know I have flaws. And when Douglas said that you were on his side I felt rather guilty because I didn't…I didn't value you. You weren't recognized or appreciated like you were supposed to be. We are supposed to be family and we don't act like it," he continues.

I notice that's it's hard for him. His voice is filled with emotions_. Some family, _I think.

"You are a true leader and I'm sorry I have never recognized all your hard work all the effort you give. I'm sorry it took so long to realize this. I'm sorry…it almost took until you were gone."

My own eyes stung with unshed tears. I never felt great or special. I never felt…valued but my father…_my dad_ has finally made me feel unique, strong and loved as well.

"Thanks…dad," I give a small smile.

His face lights up.

"Chase…thank you," He smiles sadly.

I laugh at his reaction. Definitely not Mr. Davenport. His ego and self-centered mind gone. This is my dad, Adam, Bree, and even Leo's dad.

"You should be able to get up and walk by tonight. The surgery was a success. Of course my inventions held a great part in it, thanks to me. The healing process will be a bit faster since you're bionic and all," he says.

I spoke too soon.

"So I'm fine?" I ask.

"Yes just take it easy," he smiles.

He walks out and Adam walks back in with Bree and Leo behind.

"Hey," I smile.

"Hey better?" Bree asks.

"Definitely. Is Evil Perry still here?" I ask.

"How did you know?" Leo questions shocked.

"I was sleeping when we entered last night not dead," I roll my eyes.

"Of course princess," Eddy returns.

"Can someone shut him off?" I request.

"Ah no! stay away!" Eddy screams as Leo walks over to the screen with a bat.

"When did he get a bat?"

"Present…Its Christmas Chase remember," Bree answers.

"Oh…"

"Here," Adam hands me a little wrapped box.

"What's this?"

"Your gift…" Adam smiles nervously.

I unwrap the box and open it.

"Wow," I breathe.

"Yeah…Bree helped me," he says.

"It's…wow it's awesome," I reply.

"Well a girl has to have a sense of fashion," Bree flips her hair.

"I'm not a girl," I mutter annoyed.

"No but it suits you," Leo says.

Adam takes my gift and slips it on my ring finger. It was a black ring with silver print in it. It had both Adam's and my name inscribed.

"Not much but just remember I'm always with you," Adam blushes.

"Thanks," I grin.

I kiss him again. I can't seem to get enough of him.

"Take it easy cowboys," Bree jokes.

"Oh we will," Adam winks.

"Please just before you make a stupid remark let me walk out," Leo groans.

I laugh but whimper just as fast.

"No seriously take it easy," Bree chides with a smirk.

I laugh again. I know I have the best family I could have asked for. With flaws and everything, I love them.


	13. Chapter 13: Firsts

**Lustcore110:** Thanks and I can't wait too, when Davenport finds out about them he's going to be so…oops too much info already.

**Nicole0725: **Bree is just…Bree.

**Guest:** Thanks!

**Itsallguchicauseyolo:** There is going to be more…a lot more (hopefully).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats  
**Warning(s**): same as always

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Firsts

_Two months later…_

Chase's P.O.V.

I was snuggling with Adam. He snuck into my room five minutes ago and slipped into my bed while I was in the bathroom getting ready. I walked into my room and smiled brightly. For the past month he has been sneaking in my room more frequently. He's been taking extra care of me and I'm certainly not complaining.

"How are you?" he whispers into my ear.

I smile, "great."

"'M glad," he smiles as well.

"…What wrong?" I ask.

I know something is bothering him. It's been bothering him for the past few days.

"I…I don't know," he says honestly.

"Is this about what happened…before on Christmas?"

"No…I mean maybe…I don't know," he sighs.

"Adam," I say softly.

"R-remember four weeks ago?" He questions shyly.

"How could I forget?" I grin.

Four weeks ago Adam decided to get back on the horse. Of course by that I mean he decided to finally have sex with me again. After our last mission all he ever did was spoon me from behind. No touch no nothing. If a kiss went beyond what he wanted then he would stop. I will say that I was amazed at how much restraint he has.

"I…I think I'm glitching," he finally says snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Glitching?"

"Yeah…I mean it's not really glitching it's just that…I can't be away from you," Adam continues.

I smile wickedly.

"No Chase it's not what you think," he sighs.

"Then what is it?" my smile falters.

"I don't know Chase! I lived my life oblivious from words and many things but I feel like something has changed. I feel more protective of you," he raises his voice a bit.

"Since when are you starting to use big words like oblivious? And Adam nothing's changed," I assure.

"I don't mean our relationship. I mean something's changed with you and I have my moments believe it or not," he rolls his eyes.

"With me? What?"

"My…'instincts' tell me to protect you and to watch over you because you are precious and if something bad happens to you-"

"So this _is_ about a month ago?" I hiss angry.

"Chase no-"

"Adam I can take care of myself. I don't know what you're talking about and certainly I don't so much as care anymore," I sit up.

Adam gets closer and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Did you not hear me say this happened four weeks ago?" he whispered.

"…Just…get out please. I can handle it. I don't need you around. Please leave me alone. I know what I did was stupid and I don't want to make you feel like you have to take care of me like a burden…"

"Chase…"

"Out!"

He flinches at the raise of my voice.

"Please," I beg.

He gets up from my bed and stops at the door.

"I love you and I didn't mean to upset you. I know you think I don't trust you with your life but that's not true. I trust you and I love you so much it's starting to hurt," he whispers softly.

He shuts the door behind him quietly.

I fall back onto my bed under the covers. This would be our first fight, the first night I'll be sleeping alone, and the first time I feel like a dumb idiot. A lot of firsts tonight and not the good kind either.

"I don't want to see him," I sigh to myself.

'Don't,' Spike responds.

"Why do you appear in the worst times?" I question.

'Alternate ego hello? And He's right. The block head is finally right about something… there's something…different in…you, me…us?' he answers.

"Just go away too there is no 'us' you're a distractive strong and stubborn personality and I am…"

'Weak stubborn and demanding?'

"Leave me alone. It's enough with the problems I have. I don't need to go crazy," I mutter.

I will him to go and take a breath of relief. I can't control spike when I'm panicked or in a threat but when it's just me and I rambling he actually listens. Stupid Commando App. Helpful and annoying at the same time. He's not who I want to be though. I don't want to be someone who hurts others. Even if I get hurt first it's not right.

I close my eyes and shift to my side. Hoping for a brighter day.

_Next Morning..._

I wake up and bolt for the bathroom. Not a good day already. I walk out after brushing my teeth. School, great. I go through my closet and take out a purple T-shirt and a pair of grey skinny jeans. I look at myself in the mirror and smile pleased with my appearance. At least I don't look like…

"Come in," I call when I hear a knock.

"Hey Chase," Tasha smiles.

"Morning Tasha," I reply.

"How are you?" she asks.

"Fine why?"

"Adam told me…"

"Adam? Does he tell everyone what happens between us?" I groan in annoyance.

"Chase I don't think you're being very fair," she chides.

"Neither is he," I accuse.

She sighs, "I'm surprise Donald doesn't know yet."

"With a bigot like him? The world could end and he wouldn't even feel it," I mutter.

"Chase what's going on?" she asks amused.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to call Mr. Davenport a bigot…and I don't know. Ever since last night I've been…stressed…and my emotions aren't in check and I'm going to glitch if this continues," I complaint.

"Maybe you and Adam should talk to Donald after you fix things between each other," she suggests.

"You mean tell him?"

"It's what I think is best," she nods.

"…I don't know…I sound like Adam right now don't I?" I ask.

She merely smiles.

"He kept saying that when he told me about your fight," she agreed.

"…I'll think about it…I'll consider talking to Adam I just don't want to be seen as a burden or anything like that…I thought things were changing," I say.

"I know Chase…now go or you're going to be late for school," she places a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Tasha," I grab my bag.

Half way out the door she calls me.

"By the way Adam's shirt definitely suits you," she winks.

I look down at the purple shirt. No wonder it felt a size too big for me. I sigh but as I walk out I smile while playing with the ring on my finger. Adam will always be with me through bad or good and through thick and thin. I just can't help but feel…angry and I know it's wrong because I still love him.


	14. Chapter 14: Jealous

**Sir RCCS: **I hope so too.

**Nicole0725: **Haha agreed.

**Itsallguchicauseyolo:** Thanks, I just thought that Chase would unconsciously do that and wear Adam's shirt.

**Shanzlol: **Thanks like always (chapter 12)

**A/N:** First of all you guys are awesome, thanks for everything.

Important question: Who would like a little bionic "Lab Rat" (mix of Adam/Chase)?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats  
**Warning(s**): same as always

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Jealous

Adam's P.O.V.

I guess I was an idiot. It's not new though so I honestly don't know why Chase was so f'ed up with me. It's not like I was lying. I was being truthful that he can't take care of himself. I mean com'on he had a building almost crush him! A building!

"Adam?"

I turn and see Owen.

"Oh…when…did you get here?" I ask stupidly.

"Not long. Have you seen Bree?" he asks ignoring my 'joke'.

"She should be here in a few," I smile.

"Are you grumpy?"

"What?"

"You seem down and a bit mad too," he shrugs.

"It's just Chase," I sigh.

"Oh…relationship problems… I understand," he smiles.

I can't believe I about to have this conversation with my sister's boyfriend.

"How did you know?" I ask nonchalantly.

"The way you look at each other or how Chase gets flustered around you. Oh! Better yet when you two are flirting," he smirks.

"I…We do not flirt," I protest.

"Sure you don't. So what's bothering you?" he rolls his eyes.

"He's…mad at me because I said something stupid which might I add I don't know what it is," I reply.

"I thought he'd be used to that by now," he says.

"That's what I've been saying! Gosh you totally get me," I smile again.

"You know what I like to do when I'm down or confused?" he asks.

"Aside from being emo?"

"Hahaha. I like to draw my feelings," he says as he hands me his sketch book.

"They have smiley faces and frowns and they um…look great," I lie.

I was so close on saying they look like a preschooler drew them but I'm no better at drawing.

"I guess. I'm taking art class to improve," he shrugs.

_Maybe aim for another career,_ I think.

"Anyway…Just talk to him. Ask him what you did wrong and then try to fix it," Owen speaks.

"…Thanks!" I give him a big hug where I nearly lift him up. Careful not to crush him.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

I walk into the school and the first thing I see is _my _boyfriend hugging _my sister's_ boyfriend. And though my mind is telling me to be rational that it might not be what I'm thinking my body is not.

"Adam!" I shout.

He gets startled and puts Owen back on the ground.

"What the hell?" I question, anger seething through.

"Chase," Owen smiles and waves slightly.

I glare at him.

"Owen, Adam, Chase!" Bree smiles happily.

"What were you just doing?" I demand.

"What's going on?" Bree asks.

"Your boyfriend was all over Adam!" I yell.

"Whoa okay dude we're just friends," Owen says with his hands up defensively.

"That doesn't explain why you were in his arms!"

"Chase!" Bree yells angrily.

"No Bree tell your… your emo whatever to stay away from Adam," I command.

"Your petty jealousy is driving everyone away. Including Adam! It's not my fault _my boyfriend_ could provide him the confidence he doesn't get from you," Bree says coldly.

I visibly flinch at her cold harsh words.

"And even so can you seriously see me together with Adam? Chase he's like my best friend and so are you…I wouldn't do that to you. I also wouldn't hurt Bree like that," Owen intervenes.

Oh, I've done it now.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry," I mumble before running off.

Could this day get any better?

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

Chase approached us fuming angry. I put down Owen and then I went blank. Chase was jealous. Did he really have little faith in me?

"I…I'm…I'm sorry," he mumbles before running off to who knows where.

I excuse myself and hastily follow after him.

_What's gotten into him?_ I wonder.

"Chase!" I call after.

He doesn't stop or even attempt to slow down. If I were Bree this would be over much more quickly. I see him enter a classroom and he closes the door. I knock before entering. There Chase in the corner of the class room curled up. My heart clenches at the pitiful sight.

"Chase?" I ask softly as to not to startle him.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

Oh Chase. I go closer and kneel in front of him. He looks up with red rimmed eyes.

"You haven't slept?" I note.

"I couldn't…not without you," he replies.

His voice is strained.

"Chase what is going on?" I ask.

"I…I…." he whimpers and cries softly.

I sit next to him and pull him towards my body. His head is in the crook of my neck and I let him cry. He needs it. He feels trapped and I know how it feels. It's like feeling helpless…

"Chase?"

"I'm so sorry," he clings tighter to my shirt.

I kiss his shoulder lovingly.

"I'm not mad," I inform hoping it's what he wants to hear.

He nods slightly.

"Are you mad?" I ask.

"Why were you holding him?" he chokes.

I smile, he was jealous.

"He helped me…to try and get this fixed…" I kiss him again.

"What did he say?"

"To sit down and talk. Not get angry but just talk. To ask you what's wrong to give you my support in anything to understand you…to love you," I answer.

"He didn't say all that," he teases, a smile in his voice.

"It was implied," I shrug.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Love you too," I smile.

He lifts his head from my shoulder and stares into my eyes. He closes the gap between us.

"I'm sorry," he mutters against my lip.

"You are already forgiven. There's nothing to apologize for," I whisper back.

"I feel like an ass," he admits.

I laugh.

"Not funny…" he pouts.

"Not funny," I agree kissing him again.

He smiles and responds to my kiss.

"Come on," I get up helping him.

"Thanks," he wipes his tears away.

"Don't worry," I kiss his cheek.

"I like how my shirt fits you. It suits you…" I whisper in his ear.


	15. Chapter 15: Gym Teacher

**Nicole0725: **In my imagination it fits him perfectly.**  
Guest: ** Thank you like always.**  
Lustcore110: …**For now.**  
itsallguchicauseyolo:** It will only get better...hopeful.  
**Sir RCCS:** Speaking of Spike...I like him.  
**yoaifanatic22:** Could be but no one's answered my important question...either way if you don't want it to be then his 'symptoms' can be classified as something else (back up plan).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats  
**Warning(s**): same as always, and possible spoilers for the new episode of 2014!

* * *

Chapter fifteen: Gym Teacher

_A week later..._

Chase's P.O.V.

"Ok so we helped what's his face graduate now what?" Leo asks.

"I don't know...it's...quiet...almost peaceful," I smirk.

"And we made it like this," Leo agrees smiling back.

"Not so fast," Trent walks in.

"Umm you do know you don't have to be here...you graduated," I state the obvious.

"He's the new gym teacher," Principal Perry announces.

I blank out after that. I'm pulled back from my thoughts by Leo after walking into the cafeteria.

"Great," he mumbles.

"I know...I thought we'd get rid of our tormentor," I sigh.

"Now what? He's making it his job, literally, to bully us," Leo grits his teeth angry.

"We can only hope he doesn't pick on us," I whisper.

"Here he comes..." he whispers back.

"Hey there!" 'Mr. Trent' shouts.

Leo and I try to hide behind two tall people. It doesn't work.

"Come on punks," Trent grabs my collar.

"Let go," I struggle.

He pushes me into one of the jocks. His tray of food ends plastered on to his clearly new shirt. I back away slowly. He looks up and his fiery gaze catches my own of terror. He swing a punch and it lands on my shoulder.

"No!" Leo shouts.

"Leo go!" I yell back.

"Punk you think you can get away with that," the jock asks f'ed up.

He swings again and this time it hits me on the jaw. I fall to the cold ground and wish for Adam.

"Punk!" he repeats again along with a string of courses while beating me.

I knock out cold...unconscious.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

I feel uncomfortable as I wait for Bree to get home. I hear a tiny voice in the back of my head that says 'help him.'

"Bree!" I yell with a smile.

"Hey...where are Chase and Leo?" she asks cautiously.

"School we skipped remember?" I grin.

"Oh no _you_ skipped I'm just here for my make up," she replies digging through a bag.

"...How's Chase?" I ask.

"Not so good," she shrugs.

"Why?" I immediately ask panicked.

"Trent," she replies simply.

"That tall football jock?"

"Yeah...Mr. Trent," she sighs.

"...He's a teacher?"

"Gym teacher," she answers with a nod.

"...Is Chase going to be safe?"

"I...Don't know Adam," She says truthfully.

* * *

Davenport's P.O.V.

I'm at the office and suddenly my phone rings.

_Leo._

_What did these kids get into now_? I wonder.

"Hello?"

"_Hi? Big D? You gotta come now!"_ Leo says urgently.

"Relax," I scoff.

_"No you don't understand-"_

"Relax and stay calm. Now what happened?" I recline on my black leather chair.

_"Chase!"_

I hear the phone being dropped.

"Leo? Leo answer me!" I start to worry.

"_Sorry Big D but hurry Chase is hurt,"_ He replies after a moment's silence.

"I'm on my way," I say before hanging up.

On my way to the school I come up with the possibilities that has caused Chase to get injured. The only ones I come up with are an explosion in Chemistry or...the Jocks.

I pull over as I arrive. I jump out and hurry towards the entrance. No one's in the hall. I make my way to the cafeteria. In the middle is Chase unconscious and Leo begging for him to wake up.

"Leo what happened?" I ask as I kneel beside him.

"Mr. Trent pushed Chase into a jock. The jock got mad and started beating him," He explains.

I nod in acknowledgment of the new information. I pick him up as delicately and lightly as possibly as to not aggravate any injuries.

"Get in the car," I order Leo.

He does as told. I speed to the house as Chase begins to stir. I look through the rearview mirror as he sits up and grabs his head in his hands.

"You okay?" I ask concerned.

"My head is killing me...and I'm so sore," he whispers tiredly.

"We'll be home soon," I announce.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," Leo scolds.

I see a small smile appear on his pale face. He groans as he grabs his abdomen.

"Did they you?" I question.

"Countless times," Leo answers for him.

"I'm fine...really," Chase insists.

"You certainly don't look it," I comment coldly.

"...I'm tired...that's it," he admits.

I roll my eyes and get out the car.

"Adam," I call.

"Adam?" Leo and Chase question.

"You think I don't know he skips?" I ask with a brow raised.

No one replies. Adam runs out the house. He looks from me to Leo and from Leo to Chase and then back again.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Take Chase inside," I say.

"What happened?"

"Jocks," Leo says with anger.

Adam's eyes grow wide and immediately rushes to Chase.

"Are you alright?" He kneels in front of him.

Chase offers a small smile. He tries to move but is stopped by Adam who quickly picks him up carefully as I did and carries him inside. I watch the interaction and for once am satisfied that they are both getting along and that Adam cares for Chase.

"I'm glad they're getting along," I say to Leo.

"Yeah...getting along," he nods biting his lip.

"What? What are you guys hiding?" I ask suspiciously.

"Us? Hiding something...from _you_? Big D you don't know us," Leo laughs nervously.

I sigh but let the subject go...for now.


	16. Chapter 16: A Date?

**Nicole0725: **It gets better for both of them.**  
Guest: ** Thank you Thank you Thank you!**  
Lustcore110: **I'm not a fan of the jocks either. And thank you as well.**  
itsallguchicauseyolo:** I promise that the moment is so close!  
**Sir RCCS:** I feel bad now…oh well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats  
**Warning(s**): same as always

* * *

Chapter sixteen: A Date?

Adam's P.O.V.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as I walk Chase to his room.

He had insisted on letting him walk though it was clear he was limping.

"Fine," he shrugs.

The gesture makes him wince.

"Are you sure?" I wonder.

He stops and turns to face me. There's a small smile on his lips. He looks almost naughty…I love that look.

"I'm sure," he whispers.

His lips brush against mine, as what I think is to assure me. I can't help but wrap my arms around his small frame. He fits perfectly in my hold. He_ is_ perfect.

"Everything is just fine," he smirks.

"I love you," I whisper back.

"Hmm love you too," he replies.

"I would suggest we spend the night but-"

"I'd love too," he answers before I even finish.

I roll my eyes and tug at his arm playfully. I open the door and as soon as we're inside we shut it and lock it. I drag him to the bed and we land with a soft thud on it. He's under my grip and I can't help the smile that appears when I look into those glistening eyes.

"Want you," he mutters lustfully.

"Want you too but you're hurt," I sigh.

"I trust you…I know you'll take care of me," he kisses me again.

I groan and I know he's won the battle.

"Fine but let's make it quick," I surrender.

"Can't wait," is his reply.

xoxoxo

I feel his warm body pressed against mine. I hold him tighter and then realize that he's still injured.

"Broken bones?" I mumble sleepily.

"We've been over this," he sighs.

"I just want to make sure," I say in an apologetic tone.

He smiles lazily again like when he came a few minutes ago.

"Davenport went back to work…Tasha won't be here until later. Leo is with Janelle and Bree is with Owen," Chase states.

"So?" I question.

"Round two?"

"Craving sex I see," I joke.

"Just you," he answers.

Before I know it I'm under his body. He's on top straddling me.

"Can I ride you?" He asks with a slight blush and a hint of shyness.

I chuckle at his request. He's too cute to deny anything.

"You can ride me all the way and back," I laugh.

"Hmm I like that very much," he says right after he sits on my hard rock.

"We're in trouble if they find us," I mutter.

"No one's home," Chase reassures.

An hour passes rather fast and then there's—a knock.

"Chase? Are you feeling any better?" the muffled voice of Mr. Davenport asks.

Chase is asleep in my arms and doesn't stir. My eyes snap open wide.

"Chase," I whisper.

"Hmm?" he hums.

"Chase? Open the door," Mr. D says as he knocks again.

He quickly sits up when he hears Mr. D on the other side.

"Fuck," he curses under his breath.

"What do we do?" I ask panicky.

"Chase you okay?" he repeats.

"Adam get your clothes and go hide in…in the bathroom," he shoves me in the open door.

He turns on the shower and gives me a quick kiss.

"I'll be right back. Don't make a noise," he instructs.

I nod.

I wait for him as he closes the door.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

I close the door to the bathroom. I head to pick up my discarded boxers by the bed and put them on. I wrap my blue towel around my waist and hesitantly walk to open the door with Mr. Davenport on the other side. I take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves. I fake a smile and open the door that suddenly feels like it might be my end.

"Mr. Davenport, what are you doing home so early? I thought you went back to work," I say calmly.

"I decided to come and check on you after break…Where's Adam? I doubt he's gone to school," Mr. Davenport answers.

"He went to go buy something…to eat," I lie.

"Good. So how are you feeling? Where you about to take a shower?" he questions.

"Better since I got home… And yes, that was partially the reason why it took so long. I was about to step in," I smile.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"No need…I'm glad you stopped by."

"I noticed you were limping and had a few bruises," he continues.

"After I take a shower I'll put some ice and then I'll go to the ER and check if I sprained my ankle…again," I reply.

He smiles fondly.

"Alright, I hope Adam has been taking good care of you, and if he hasn't then tell him to take good care of you," he says before turning.

"Oh I will," I smile knowingly.

"Now go and finish and rest," he says as he walks down the hall.

I shut the door and lock it as it was before. Relieved I make my way to the closed bathroom door.

"You know after showering we should go and eat," Adam says thoughtfully as I open the door and step in.

"Like a date?"

"Yep we haven't had a date in a while and though it's not the right time, it would be nice to get out the house," Adam says.

I roll my eyes but agree at the end.

"And after we can go and meet up with Bree and Leo," I add.

"Speaking of which they'll be in the park by the school," Adam informs.

"You thought this through," I say with a brow raised.

"For the first time and alone," he says.

"Okay then let's get ready," I grab his hands and we stand in the cascading water fall of the shower.


	17. Chapter 17: Simple Mistake

**Nicole0725: **Thank you**  
Guest: ** Updated **  
Lustcore110: **Here's the chapter and please don't hate me…yet.**  
Sir RCCS:** I think they're cute in this one too but give me your opinion.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats  
**Warning(s**): same as always

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Simple Mistake

Chase's P.O.V.

The best part about going on a date with Adam is that I get to choose what clothes he wears.  
"Does this shirt make me look fat?" He asks after seeing himself in the mirror.  
"Uh no?"  
"You hesitated that's a yes," he pouts.  
"No Adam it fits perfectly...it's my fave shirt," I reply with a slight blush.  
"I know," he grins.  
"Well what about me?" I ask nonchalantly.  
"You...might want to consider the gym," he replies with a tease.  
"That's not funny," I glare.  
"Again I know sorry," he whispers.  
I try my best to ignore him but he gave me that kicked-puppy-to-the-curb look.  
He stands behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. His head is placed on my shoulder and I can feel his hot breath on my neck.  
"Adam," I warn.  
"When we get back," he promises.  
"Okay good because I don't think I would've let go if we start again," I reply mischievously.  
"We could've just got in the shower again," he says.  
"Bree and Leo are about to get out in two hours with Owen and Janelle. It's best if we go eat now to make it in time," I shrug.  
"Alright come on then," he grabs my hand.  
I leave the door from my room open. Without a clue I leave behind a photo of Adam and me kissing on my bed and my phone with more pictures of us.

xoxoxo

"How did you like lunch? I know that in school you didn't eat and it's not the best food out there," he smiles.  
"Nervous that I didn't like it?" I tease.  
"N-not really," he stutters.  
I roll my eyes playfully and hug him.  
"I loved it. And the school lunch could be better," I say.  
I bite his neck gently.  
"Marking me?" He asks.  
"You're mine," I answer smugly.  
"And you're mine," he agrees.  
I smile content.  
"Stay here," he whispers.  
"Why?" I begin to whine.  
"Trust me," he simply says.  
Reluctantly I agree. I sit at a nearby bench and wait patiently. Even if I didn't want to I had to because my leg was killing me. It wasn't as intense as when I first go home but it still hurt. In a few minutes, however, Adam returns.  
"Here," he hands me a medium container.  
I smile immediately once I look inside.  
"That's your favorite right?" He inquires after taking a spoonful of ice cream.  
"Yea it is, thanks," I laugh.  
"Here," he repeats.  
I look at him questioningly. Then I see his spoon being offered to me full of chocolate ice cream with some syrup and sprinkles.  
It hurts to smile but I do so. I take the offered ice cream and taste the sweet sugar.  
"Not a big fan of chocolate ice cream but it's delicious," I mumble as I offer him some of mine.  
He gratefully takes it.  
"And I never tried mango flavor with caramel and gummy bears," he smirks.  
"I know I'm weird but you got to admit it's still good," I say.  
"It is," he agrees," come on next stop, school!"  
"That's the first time I see you enthusiastic about school," I say in surprise.  
"Oh trust me you'll know why soon," he says pulling me up.  
"Wait, can we go by a store?" I pull back.  
He eyes suspiciously.  
"You can't complain, I'm letting you drag me around," I continue.  
"Fine," he gives in.  
I smile triumphantly.  
We walk to a store that's relatively close by the school. We enter the small shop and are greeted by a young girl.  
"Hi, how may I help you?" She asks.  
"Hi, can you distract him?" I whisper while Adam looks around.  
She smiles and nods. I smile at her and go find what I'm looking for. I come across a shelf filled with bears. There are two small chain bears, one a creamy color and the other chocolate brown. I grab the pair and an extra that's medium sized. I pay for them and grasp Adam's hand in my free one, the other holding the paper bag.

* * *

Davenport's P.O.V.

"Donald if Chase says he's okay then he is," Tasha says from behind.  
"He didn't look okay when I came to check on him," I mutter irritated.  
"Of course not, he was beaten by a previous jock who somehow managed to become the gym teacher," she says.  
"He seemed nervous, like he's hiding something," I reply.

"He's a teenager of course he'll be hiding something," Tasha mutters.

"He's not like most Tasha, Chase is bionic, must I remind you," I chide.

"Look Donald he needs his space as well, you can't always be there for all of them," she continues.

"Tasha sweetie, I love you but Chase and the others are my responsibility and I know what right for them," I say sharply.  
"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," she sighs giving up.  
Something's not right and I know it. I make my way to his bedroom. I see the door open and push it wider only to find his room empty. I look around and my eyes land on his phone. Great he left his phone here.  
I grab it and turn it on. What I see is not what I expected as his wallpaper. It was couple sure ever teenager has a…partner. But what's wrong with this picture is that it's Adam and Chase kissing! I look on the bed again and see a photograph of them together. I can feel my face turn red from anger.

"Eddy!" I shout.

"Donny my man what's up?" he asks nervously.

I hold up the picture and glare.

"Did you know?"

"…Did I know what?" he retorts.

"Eddy, don't make me shut you off," I warn.

He "gulps" and turns to look at me.

"I know, Tasha knows, Bree and Leo know, and honestly everyone knows about them except for you," he confesses.

It takes all my restrain from not destroying anything or anyone.


	18. Chapter 18: Perfect Day Gone Wrong

**Shanzlol: **Please don't hate me…

**Nicole0725: **I felt rather generous today and updated twice. I wonder if you expect this.

**Guest: ** Thank you.

**Itsallguchicauseyolo: **Glad to know I'm not the only one that freaks out after a reading an interesting chapter. And this is as soon as I dared to post it since I already had it written out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats  
**Warning(s**): same as always

* * *

Chapter eighteen: Perfect Day Gone Wrong

Davenport's P.O.V.

"When did this happen?" I ask trying to keep my breathing even.

"A week before Christmas," he replies.

"Over two months!" I shout.

"I'm surprised that a mistake as leaving evidence out finally got you to notice," Eddy smiles.

"This is not funny!" I glare.

And then I ask, "how far have they gotten?"

He looks at me almost amused.

I stare back expectantly.

"How far can your imagination go?" he retorts.

My eyes grow wide and I can feel my face getting redder.

"You asked! It's not like I wanted to tell you. You basically threatened me to," he defends.

I take deep breath.

"Where are they?" I mutter angrily.

"School," he answers while fluttering his pixel eyes.

"Great," I murmur.

"Are you mad?" Eddy asks innocently.

"Furious," I smile as I storm out.

I go to the kitchen and stand by the counter. I tap my foot as I wait for Tasha to turn around. When she does she gives me a confused look.

"You knew," I begin.

"Know what?" she asks.

"About Adam and Chase," I hold up the picture.

"Yes, Donald, I know," she confesses.

"Well this ends now," I yell disbelievingly.

"Where are you going?" she questions as she looks at me grabbing the keys.

"To school and find those two to put an end to this…this relationship!"

"Donald you can't," she stops me at the door.

"I can and I will," I go around her.

I can hear her heels tapping after me. I don't turn around and I certainly don't stop for an explanation. I start the car and she goes in the passenger side. I can feel her giving me an incredulous look as if I lost my mind.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

I stare in awe at the picture frame in front of me.

"Owen…this…this is amazing," I stutter.

"We knew you'd like it," he smiles warmly.

"Wow…" I look at Adam.

He looks at me back with adoration glistening.

"Thank you Adam, I completely forgot today was Valentine's Day until you asked me out…and I can't compete with this," I stare dumbfounded.

"Well you can start with an 'I love you' or maybe a yes?" he offers.

"Yes to what?" I ask perplexed.

"Will you be my valentine?" he asks.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I hug him tight like it's the last time.

"I love you too," he chuckles.

"This is awesome," I smile contently.

"So the date went well?" Leo asks from behind.

"It went fantastic!" I answer.

"What's in the bag? Bree asks curiously.

"Oh…umm my gift to Adam for being wonderful these past few months," I reply blushing.

"Aww," Janelle comments.

I take out the smaller bears and hand the creamy one to Adam.

"So you think about me," I whisper.

He smiles and places it on his key chain.

"So cute!" Bree giggles.

"And this one is in case you get lonely," I hand him the bigger one.

"I'll call this one Chasey and this smaller one Chase Jr.," He grins.

I kiss him on the lips and smile.

"Chase! Adam!"

I jump five feet away from Adam's hold and stare in horror at Mr. Davenport by the gate entrance. Tasha looks at me sadly and mouths, "Sorry."

"Mind explaining?" he inquires clearly angry.

"Explain what?" I ask.

He holds up my phone with the slide show of pictures of Adam and me play.

"You better explain before I send you both away," he hisses.

I instantly feel the threat said. Flashes of memories where Mr. Davenport almost sent us away appear in my mind. I feel my Commando App try to activate and attack.

"Please Mr. Daven-" I begin pleadingly.

"No Chase! I'm very disappointed!" he cuts me off.

"Donald," Tasha warns.

My throat constricts and suddenly it's hard to breath. My features have gone pale and my legs start to weaken.

'No Spike,' I warn.

'He's threatening us,' he replies defensively.

'He's our dad!' I protest.

'So you don't care if he takes you away from Adam? Because that is exactly what he's threatening to do' he growls.

That's all it takes to give me a panic attack. I fall to the ground and curl into a ball, eyes closed shut, trying to will Spike away. He's wrong; Mr. Davenport wouldn't separate us…will he? My head throbs and my body aches trying to reject Spike's appearance. I have never fought with myself but in this moment I can only think of protecting Adam and the others from my insecurities.

I place my cold clammy hands against my temples. And then a force field surrounds me. This wasn't how Owen and Janelle were supposed to find out of our bionics but I can't control it. I can barely hang on to the slim thread of sanity keeping me in check.

"Chase!" Mr. Davenport shouts.

There's a mixture of concern and anger.

'Too late now to be concerned,' Spike snarls.

"No, no, no," I whimper.

"Chase!" Adam's voice is the next to ring out.

His worry is what draws my eyes to finally open.

"…Adam?" I call hoarsely.

"Chase! Please Chase what's wrong?" he asks a bit relieved.

"Adam…" I breathe.

"Take it easy," Tasha calls out.

I see her glare at Mr. Davenport. My eyes land on his. His face is fallen ashen with guilt and worry but the anger is still visibly. That disappointment makes my breathing quicken again. The fact that I'm not good enough and that I'll be separated from my friends and family make me hyperventilate.

'Go away,' I beg.

'He's threatening us,' Spike insists.

"Please," I beg weakly.

"Chase hold on," Bree yells.

How can a perfect day go so horribly wrong?


	19. Chapter 19: This Isn't About Us

**Author's Note: I haven't updated for some time now…and I have an excuse…I've been terribly sick and haven't been able to write until now. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Shanzlol: Glad you like the last one.**

**Nicole0725: I didn't notice until now.**

**Guest: ** **Thank you.**

**Lustcore110: Hmm…I'm thinking what he would do if I chose to let him out.**

**Itsallguchicauseyolo: I would too haha.**

**Lustful Reader: I do that so much. I almost stayed up until four one time. I'm glad I'm not the only one. And thank you for reading **

**Sir RCCS: He finally knows…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats  
**Warning(s**): same as always

* * *

Chapter nineteen: This Isn't About Us

Chase's P.O.V.

I hear the shocked gasps in the background from Janelle and Owen. Immediately I feel guilty because I exposed our bionics. At least mine, and who in their right mind would want to date someone with a freak as a sibling? And then-  
I hear the panicked cries.  
"Chase!"  
"Chase take down this force field!" Mr. Davenport shouts concerned.  
'Now he worries,' Spike scoffs.  
'Leave! I told you I wasn't letting you out!' I mentally screamed.

'You can't be serious? I mean what's the point? Owen and Janelle already know,' he sighs exasperated.

'Just stop this, it hurts, I can't breathe, please,' I beg struggling.

'Of course you can't. You're slowly killing yourself,' he states matter-of-factly.

'W-what?'

'The stress combined with the suppressing of your energy, and your Comando App, is taking its toll on you. You are using all you energy and strength on me and that is decreasing you own abilities, affecting not only your bionics but your body as well, thus you are killing yourself,' he summarizes.

My eyes shoot open at that. My force field automatically opens to let Adam pass without my consent. I whimper in agony.

"Chase," Adam whispers lovingly.

"Adam," I respond tiredly.

He gathers me in his strong arms. I feel my force field completely vanishing as my body relaxes onto Adam for support.

"We're going home," he whispers.

"Sorry," I mutter tiredly.

"Ssh I know," he smiles sadly.

"I don't want us to be apart," I sniffle.

"We won't be, I promise," he replies.

Trusting him I fall asleep in his arms as he carries me home.

xoxoxo

I hear the muffled voices outside my room.  
"Adam?" I call groggily.  
"Hey love," he replies walking back in my dim lit room.  
I smile slightly at the endearment.  
"Still tired?" He asks with a bit of concern lacing his tired voice.  
"Just a bit...Mr...What about Mr. Davenport?" I ask afraid of the answer.  
"He's...not in the best mood," he answers lightly.  
"What is he going to do?"  
"Chase don't worry about that right now," he soothes.  
"Adam, he can send us away...for all we know he can get us apart," I whisper solemnly.  
I can hear him sigh as he walks out my room. I stare blankly at his back.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

"...He doesn't know," I speak softly almost regretting leaving Chase alone.  
Mr. Davenport turns to face me a bit.  
"Good," is all he says before ignoring me, again.  
"I don't need to take this crap," I hiss angrily.

I can't take his ignorant selfish self! It infuriates me that he can be so calm.

"This isn't about you," he replies after a moment's silence.  
"Is this about Chase and the fact that he is _with_ me?"  
"Adam, please not now," Mr. Davenport sighs.  
"No. Don't give me this bull crap. Mr. D I know. I know I'm not the smartest and I'm not the best choice for an amazing guy like Chase. I myself wonder what the hell he sees in me. And then I look into those beautiful hazel eyes and see all the love and need. Yeah I'm strong. I'm Muscle and Bree's Hustle but Chase can't be 'Flash Glue' forever," I finally voice my pent up anger.

"I'm proud of Chase!" he argues.

"Well not enough! And you don't show it, you know he often wonders even now!" I growl.

Mr. D stares at me in utter shock.

"I love Chase," I whisper.

"Adam-"

"And according to what I see Chase loves me too," I continue.

He takes a deep breath, "this is for the best."

I stare at him, my turn to be shocked.

"I confess you…I admitted my weakness. I told you everything I've felt…and you still want to tear us apart?" I ask hurt.

"Like I said…this isn't about you," he repeats.

"I thought I knew you better…I thought that maybe…maybe you would understand," I mumble.

"Chase had been near death once too many now…I'm afraid you are a distraction to him and he's to you. I'm sorry Adam but you have to consider that you both are not normal, you are bionic. This is what is best and it is my final say, with time you'll get over this petty love," he responds sternly.

"You cannot keep us apart…I won't allow it…if you do you're certain to lose both of us," I whisper brokenly barely audible.

"Did you say something?" he turns to face me once more.

"Nothing," I answer.

"Alright," he dismisses.

I look at him one last time and head back to Chase's room.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

I followed Adam shortly after he left groaning in a bit of pain. I listened intently at his conversation with Mr. Davenport. My eyes swell with unshed tears as Adam just agrees to what Mr. Davenport's just said. As they finish I rush to my room before I get caught.

"Chase," Adam smiles sadly.

I hold my breath.

"We need to talk," he begins.

"Okay," I nod.

"Chase…I think if this continues then we should-"

"Break up," I finish for him.

"What?" he asks confused.

"I…I heard you and Mr. Davenport…and I get it…You 'love' me but you won't go against Mr. Davenport. I don't expect you too and maybe he is right. Maybe this is just a phase," I shrug.

"Chase what are you talking about?"

"I'm not good enough for you and we're distracting one another. If you can't defend our proclaimed love then I understand…it just isn't enough," I say emotionless.

Adam stares at me wide eyed. I open the door and wait by it expectantly.

"It's over?" he asks hoarsely.

I look at his sadden eyes with my emotionless and nod. He stands in front of me. He leans in to kiss me and I let him. It was just a small peck and I can tell he was refraining from going far.

"If this is what you want," he begins.

"I do," I interrupt.

He nods in understanding and walks out the door. Out my life.


	20. Chapter 20: One More Night

**Nicole0725: I actually wasn't thinking of breaking them up but then I got inspired so it was a must.**

**Guest: ** **It was sad, I know…**

**Lustcore110: I hate Davenport too and I hope they get back together. I'm not sure when though.**

**Sir RCCS: Sorry if it ruined your day.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats  
**Warning(s**): same as always

* * *

Chapter Twenty: One More Night

Chase's P.O.V.

I was absolutely heartbroken and devastated about what I just did. If you think about it my way, though, you can't blame me. Adam didn't stand up for me when Mr. Davenport basically dissed our relationship. I can't blame him either and that's what hurts the most. I love him and I always will… but now I wonder if he loved me back. Standing there and knowing the one who supposedly loves you won't even stand up for you, breaks your heart. That's why I did it. But I also did it for us…because I don't want to tie him back. At least this way I can still see him even if I die a little bit inside every time.

I take a deep breath and knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," calls the voice from the other side.

"Hi," I say raspy.

"Chase…what a surprise," Mr. Davenport replies.

"I suppose…" I shrug.

"How can I help?" He asks.

"…I…you were going to take us away. Both of us to different facilities right?" I ask numb.

"I-I…yes," he nods.

"I thought so," I mumble.

There's an uncomfortable silence between us. I collect my thoughts.

"Adam and I broke up," I finally say.

His eyes widen in shock.

"I realized my mistake…Please don't send us away. We won't even look at each other if we have to," I continue, eyes void of any sentiment.

"Chase…I know this is hard and maybe-"

"It was a mistake I get it. What we were doing is considered incest and we're not normal humans…we're bionic I get it. I realized I don't love him and he doesn't love me…it was…'experimenting'," I cut in.

"…Alright," he agrees, "but no more repeats please."

I walk out the room and head towards mine. I open the door to my darken room and crawl into bed. I curl up into a ball and whimper. I rather die than be away from Adam…but this is for the best. I wasn't going to ruin Adam's life because I needed him like I need air to live.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V.

"I don't know what to do!" I brush my hand on my head exasperated.

"So he just broke up with you?" Bree asks skeptical.

"Yes! I don't know what he heard that made him upset but he just said it, BAM! No warning, nothing!" I reply.

"…Chase just has the best interest for you," Bree says calmly.

"I need him Bree!" I cry out frustrated.

"Well what were you planning on doing? Runaway?" she asks jokingly.

"Yes! I was willing to leave everything behind! I was going to run away with him, Bree…that's how much I love him," I answer truthfully.

"Oh, Adam," she coos hugging me tight.

"I can't live without him…I don't know how I did it before, I just know I can't," I confess.

She sighs and she turns her sad eyes towards me, "he exposed his bionics…and he almost died, again…maybe it's for the best."

"You too?" I ask hurt.

For once I thought Bree would stick by me.

"I'm sorry Adam…" she replies sadly he brown eyes full of melancholy.

"Thanks for nothing," I mutter as I exit her room fuming.

This is not how it's going to end.

As I walk to my room my feet direct me somewhere else instead. Chase's room. I raise my hand to knock on the door.

"Forget formalities," I whisper hastily.

I push the door all the way open.

"Chase?" I call softly.

I see him stir in bed.

"Adam?" he asks tiredly sitting up, voice thick with emotion and sleep.

"Ssh," I shush.

I sit on his bed and hug his small frame.

"You shouldn't be here…we're over remember?" He says regretfully.

"Why?" I wonder miserably.

"I…It was for the best," he sighs.

"Is this killing you as much as it is to me?" I question.

"I rather hurt than lose you completely," he answers agreeing.

"One more night," I whisper in his ear.

"Adam, please don't do this," he begs.

"Just one more," I say pleading back.

When he didn't answer or make any attempt to move I leaned in to kiss him. His lips were soft and salty from the obvious tears he had held back before. I probed for permission that was gladly granted. My tongue fought for dominance with his. I couldn't get enough of him.

"You're like a drug," I whisper breathlessly.

Again, no answer just a low moan begging for more. I smiled and continued my exploration of his porcelain body. After a few hours into the night I lay awake cradling Chase not wanting to let go.

"This is not how it should have been," I murmur bitterly.

I lay him down gently on the pillows and make my way to gather my disregarded clothing on the ground. I remember the many times I did this before and now it hurts because it was the last time. I pause at the door which might be the last time I even enter or exit it.

"I love you Adam," Chase utters in his sleep cuddling to the pillow I just occupied.

"I love you too Chasey," I smile fondly and walk out not daring to look back, tears stinging my vision.

I lay in my bed thinking over the _what ifs_ or _what could've been_. I missed him already but it was for the best. I actually see Chase's side in this story…in this lovely tragedy that didn't last long enough. I smiled as I closed my eyes.

"Don't forget me," I say lastly before I drift to a nightmare that I wish wasn't reality.


	21. Chapter 21: Was I Wrong?

**Lustcore110: I hope they get together too.**

**KrisKat: I was thinking on how mixing the title in but I found a way. I'm glad you're enjoying it as well.**

**Nicole0725: Aww I know I'm horrible but it doesn't end here.**

**Guest: ** **Thank you**

**Shanzlol: I wish they were together too.**

**Itsallguchicauseyolo: It's not the end…yet.**

**Lustful Reader: Eventually I'll fix this.**

**Sir RCCS: Now I feel bad…just a bit though.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats  
**Warning(s**): same as always

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one: Was I Wrong?

Chase's P.O.V.

A week later after I broke up with Adam I find myself slouched in the living room couch. There's a blanket draped over my small frame. I lay watching TV, a cat desperately chasing a mouse. I ignore the light tap of feet making its way towards me. Instead I focus on the flat screen TV. I feel the couch dip by my feet and a warm hand on my calf.

"Have you eaten anything?" Tasha asks softly concern etching her words.

I simply shake my head in a negative response.

"You have to eat something," she probes.

I ignore her like I have for the past week.

"You have to attempt to eat something," she continues.

"I'm not hungry," I finally answer.

"Chase I know it's hard," she begins.

"No you don't," I reply tiredly.

This conversation is getting rather old between Tasha and me. She has come to my room the past week checking up on me.

"Chase-"

"I don't need a lecture," I interrupt abruptly.

"Donald is worried about you," she whispers.

"Davenport shouldn't be," I spit out the name like a curse.

"He's your dad," she chides.

"Was," I correct.

"He only wants what's best for you."

"Does that include Adam and I being miserable?" I question.

My words sound much harsher than originally intended. I can hear her sigh resigned.

"Donald and I are going to a convention for the weekend…we leave in day break," she informs before leaving me to wallow in my misery.

My head rest on a cool pillow and I fall asleep.

True to her word when I awoke I was in bed. I got up and made my way down the quiet halls of the too big empty mansion. I walk towards the fridge and stop in my trek. I mentally read some sticky notes pasted there obviously before they left.

_Spending the weekend with Caitlin –B_

_Being dragged with Big D and Mom –L_

_Remember to eat –Tasha 3_

"Morning," a loud yawn breaks through the thick silence.

My body stiffens at the sweet sound of the one that once held me dearly. I slowly turn but it seems that the slightest movement makes my stomach churn in protest. I launch forward to a trashcan not far from where I stood. I made it in lightning speed probably beating Bree's record, if possible. Adam stands still unsure of what to do. In an instant he snaps from his worried trance and falls beside me. He rubs soothing circle on my tense back. I lean heavily into him and then a new wave of nausea assaults me. Once again I begin retching everything and anything I held, which was close to nothing.

"Chase, are you alright?" he asks concerned.

"'M fine," I mutter tiredly.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asks.

"I try…but I can't keep it down," I whisper hoarsely.

"We need to get food in you then, if you become any thinner or smaller I'm sure you'll disappear," he teases jokingly.

I can still hear the worry in his voice that threatens to overtake any other playful emotion. I slump back into his welcoming arms.

"You don't have a fever," he states observantly.

I internally roll my eyes.

"'m 'kay," I try to say but the words barely make a coherent sentence.

"No, you obviously are not," he responds annoyed.

"…Adam please…what are you even doing here?" I finally ask too tired to move.

He easily lifts me up noticing my distress.

"I woke up and noticed it was quiet and then I came to munch on something but found you…and now here we are," he places me carefully on the couch I was in the day before.

"Thanks," I mumble.

"Hungry?" he asks cautiously.

"The mere thought makes me sick," I reply.

"How long have you been sick?" he asks instead.

"What do you care?" I retort.

"You're right I don't care. Just the simple fact you and I were together a week ago and I don't want to be infected," he answers with a roll of his eyes.

I rise to my feet anger welling inside me. I regret the movement as I become lightheaded from the lack of food.

"Chase I'm kidding," he adds quickly steadying me.

"No, you're absolutely right…I ended this so I'll live with it," I say heading back to my room.

He stops me and pulls me closer.

"I was joking," he whispers.

"Stop, Adam I get it let me go," I struggle against him.

"I don't want you sick Chase," he sighs.

"I'll get over it, it might be the flu," I reply.

"That's the point Chase…we're bionic, we're not supposed to get sick," Adam notes.

"I haven't eaten for a week maybe that's why I'm ill," I try to shrug it off.

"Chase…I'm worried about you," he whispers in my ear letting go.

"I broke up with you so you shouldn't," I slur sadly.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you or that you don't love me," he says matter-of-factly.

"_Do_ you still love me?" I ask cautiously.

"With everything that I am," he smiles dejectedly.

"I love you too," I whisper raspy from throwing up.

He kisses my forehead tenderly. Neither of us notice Eddy recording our moment and overhearing our love. Much less when he was sending it to Davenport.

"I'm sorry," Adam whispers.

"I am too," I reply prying his arms off of me.

Davenport's P.O.V.

"Do you think I was wrong?" I ask Tasha as I replay the video when we're all alone, again.

"I'm not sure honey. I just know that I see the love in their eyes and it's the same way we look at each other," she responds without looking up from her book.

"I feel guilty," I confess.

"May I ask why?"

"I didn't trust Adam, Bree, Chase, _and _Leo. They deserve happiness...in the course of the time we've been a family they really came through," I answer truthfully.

"Donald," she begins as she puts down the book.

"No, Tasha…maybe I need to have more faith in them…but I can't see them t_hat _way," I mumble.

"No one is blaming you," she says softly.

"Chase is…he's something special…he broke up with Adam in order to at the very least see him every day but in the end he is hurting himself… I didn't even know he was sick or that he isn't eating properly. This all comes to prove that I'm not responsible for my own kids. I haven't seen them this happy in a long time and I never knew why…now that I do I'm taking it away from them," I continue.

"Think about it but monitor them and keep a close eye on their love and maybe you'll find reason. And talk to Chase, I'm worried about him, he is very careful when keeping his health hidden," Tasha smiles before turning off the lamp on her side of the bed.

She turns over with her back facing me.

"I want them happy, I really do but…I can't, not like this…not yet anyway," I whisper in the darkness before, I, too turn to sleep after shutting the security cam.


End file.
